Extracción
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione tras la guerra, sufre un colapso nervioso y acude a Snape por ayuda para olvidar los malos recuerdos que la batalla le ha dejado. Sin embargo, durante el proceso, Severus se enterará de una antigua verdad que traerá grandes consecuencias. Si supieras una gran verdad que otro no parece recordar, ¿harías algo al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, Snamione a pedido de Anaixa, una muy buena amiga. Veamos, nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera. Cuando las cosas cambian, le quedan 3 capítulos. 2 de drama para resolver el fic y un posible epílogo. La vida continúa, tiene 6 capítulos que están listos para subirse, creo que los subiré de golpe para que los lean todos de una buena vez. Otra ley matrimonial, tiene dos listos. Esos van a ir más despacio, puesto que no estoy segura de que les guste *por si no, se pueden someter a cambios*. Veritas tiene uno listo y Luz de luna llena, también tiene uno listo. El Snamione perfecto, todavía no tiene nada escrito y Mi nuevo inquilino tiene uno en proceso. La culpa es del elfo doméstico, tiene uno listo (pero no estoy segura de que esté bien puesto que no sé si la escena que escribí, salta muy rápido en los acontecimientos). Después de éste capítulo, les subiré ese del elfo doméstico y ustedes me dirán si es muy violento el salto que dé. Los Snape y Minerva, tengo que retomarlos (para el disgusto de algunos). Así que cuando suba los 6 de la vida continúa, voy a darme un pequeño respiro de los Snamiones y me pondré a actualizar Atonement, La hija de Snape y Minerva y En la enfermería, además de otras cosillas. Así me voy a administrar, mientras Michelle mi co autora, por fin le terminan de arreglar su teléfono, que le ha costado un ojo de la cara el conseguir el dinero. Como me costó a mí, reparar el mío.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea, que le pertenece a mi amiga Anaixa Castro. Personajes, excepto aquellos que no puedas reconocer, le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter. Fan fic sin fines de lucro alguno y sólo por diversión.

Título: Extracción

Rating: M

Pairing: Snape/Hermione y otros varios, aún sin definir.

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencias: Ninguna hasta ahora.

Summary: Hermione tras la guerra, sufre un colapso nervioso y acude a Snape por ayuda para olvidar los malos recuerdos que la batalla le ha dejado. La marca en el brazo que Bellatrix se encargó de grabar a fuego en ella, es un fantasma que constantemente la acosa y tortura en sus sueños más profundos. Sin embargo, durante el proceso, Severus se enterará de una antigua verdad que traerá graves consecuencias.

Si supieras una verdad que la otra persona no recuerda... ¿qué harías al respecto?

Se lo dedico a mi madre puesto que aunque sufre de un mal que es totalmente distinto, es un poco parecido en esencia a lo que voy a relatar.

Feliz lectura.

Prólogo: Una antigua verdad y un accidente

 _"¿Está seguro de que estamos totalmente solos, profesor Snape?"_

 _"Solos usted y yo nada más". "¿Acaso habló con Weasley al respecto?_

 _Mesó su cabello un par de veces, su voz temblaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, pero no podía controlarse. Sus manos parecían como hechas de gelatina. Se abrazó a sí misma en su túnica de viaje negra, apenas y descubriendo sus ojos color caramelo que en medio de la oscuridad y la pobre luz de las velas en la pequeña sala de estar en Spinner's End, se veían como pequeñas rendijas._

 _"No... no me atreví a decírselo. Yo no..."_

 _"¿Está segura de esto, señorita Granger?" "El proceso de extracción de pensamientos y memorias, suena sencillo pero no lo es. Es un conjuro muy antiguo que me permite, por medio de la legeremancia, mirar cada una de las memorias almacenadas en su mente y seleccionar aquellas que deban ser borradas, para sustraerlas de la mente y colocarlas en tubos de ensayo."_

 _"Así como las que conseguimos ver en los pensaderos."_

 _"Sí, básicamente. Es normal hacerlo uno mismo, pero es más complicado cuando se le practica a un tercero y en medio de una conexión de pensamientos."_

 _Tragó saliva y mordiéndose el labio inferior, miró a un lado. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se ahogó al tratar de hablar y titubeó un par de veces. Pero Snape era paciente._

 _"Si no quiere hacerlo..."_

 _"¡No!" - negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Sí quiero, tengo que hacerlo. Lo necesito. Estoy cansada de tener esas pesadillas todo el tiempo, de recordar la mirada de... Bella... ¡esa mujer! Sé que usted lo entiende. Harry dijo que usted suele..."_

 _"¿Tener pesadillas todo el tiempo y deambular por los pasillos del castillo, eternamente y como un enorme murciélago grotesco?" - sonrió cínicamente y ella no tuvo otra opción más que asentir en silencio. "Sí, señorita Granger. Sí sé lo que se siente y lo comprendo. Pero recurrir a la extracción de memorias..."_

 _La mirada del profesor de pociones viajó por toda su temblorosa figura, sentada en su viejo y raído sofá, mientras sostenía una copa de vino de elfo y trataba de dar un pequeño sorbo sin derramar su contenido. Su mirada se detuvo exactamente en uno de sus brazos que estaba expuesto, fuera de la capa de viaje._

 _"Señorita Granger..." - su voz melosa y ante el silencio sepulcral de aquel vecindario, la sobresaltó y la hizo saltar en el sofá, casi derramando la copa de vino. Snape puso reparo en sus acciones, frunciendo el ceño ante su actitud fuera de su personaje. - "me preguntaba por qué insiste en poner un conjuro cosmético en su brazo. Si mal no recuerdo, su brazo..."_

 _"Sí sí..." - dijo con incomodidad, frotando ese punto en especial de su brazo. - " A Ron no le gusta mirarlo. Le hace sentir... incómodo."_

 _Parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba semejante ridiculez. Si estaba tan "enamorado" de ella como pregonaba todo el tiempo, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?_

 _"Pero no quisiera hablar de ello, por favor. Yo sólo..."_

 _"Muy bien. Si ya está lista entonces, podemos proseguir."_

 _Volvió a tragar fuertemente, mientras que el hombre dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesa junto al sofá y abría un largo estuche frente a sus ojos, escogiendo su varita y estudiándola con mucho detalle, mientras contaba los tubos de ensayo y los colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y en perfecto orden..._

 _"¿Me va a doler?" - preguntó ella, mirando el proceso con cierto recelo e incredulidad._

 _"En lo absoluto, he hecho esto durante años."_

 _"En San Mungo dijeron que era altamente peligroso y estúpido."_

 _Snape sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo temblar a Hermione de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente los húmedos ojos color caramelo de la joven mujer frente a él, notando su palidez y desesperación muy evidentes. Tomó asiento en un sofá hondo y ambos se miraron cara a cara, escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado._

 _"Es su decisión, señorita Granger." - no insistió aunque se le acababa la paciencia. Casi media hora de la misma conversación._

 _Esperó con varita en mano, poniéndose de pie y mirándola fijamente mientras ella finalmente se decidía. Pero sólo tomó un par de segundos. Hermione también se puso de pie y asintió con firmeza._

 _"Hagámoslo profesor."_

 _Alzó su varita haciendo contacto visual con sus ojos y de pronto, Hermione sintió que la habitación se convertía en una enorme espiral de colores y sonidos._

 _Recuerdos iban y venían, pero Severus apenas y prestaba atención. Tenía que concentrarse y encontrar lo que buscaba._

 _Extracción de memorias, su especialidad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a utilizarlo consigo mismo, para deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos que lo mortificaban constantemente, que era hasta capaz de realizarlo con los ojos cerrados._

 _Memorias de todo tipo frente a sus ojos. Hermione Granger quería olvidar la guerra, todos los recuerdos que le traían aquella marca en su brazo. Estaba seguro de que el tonto de Weasley tenía mucho que ver con ello, pero no era nadie para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Si ella quería olvidar y había implorado por su ayuda..._

 _Y ahí estaba, los peores recuerdos se aproximaban y podía sentir cómo la piel de la chica se erizaba y sus memorias literalmente temblaban de terror. La terrible risa de Bellatrix, su cuerpo pegado al suelo mientras imploraba que la liberara, mientras sollozaba aterrada por su vida. Algo que aunque no había visto en vivo, hacía que sus vellos también se erizaran y se quedara sin aliento. Los viales se encontraban sobre la mesa, era un proceso sencillo. Extraer, almacenar y destruir._

 _Preparó su varita con mucho cuidado y comenzó a mover los labios, para pronunciar el conjuro y sustraer aquellos recuerdos tan terribles de su memoria. En medio del proceso, un recuerdo que parecía olvidado, saltó a la vista violentamente._

 ** _No puedo creer que lo hiciera, Ginny. No puedo creer que precisamente él, asesinara a Albus Dumbledore. ¡No puedo creerlo! Harry lo dijo tantas veces, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado. Nunca quise escucharlo y ahora... ¿¡qué se supone que haga con esto que siento por dentro!?_**

 ** _¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? - preguntó su amiga, mortificada ante su expresión de locura y en medio de una torre de astronomía llena de escombros._**

 _Recordaba haber asesinado a Albus Dumbledore en aquella torre. Aún conservaba aquellos recuerdos, no tenía ni idea de por qué no los había extraído de su propia memoria._

 ** _Esto te va a sonar estúpido, realmente loco pero... ¡siempre lo admiré! Jamás le tuve miedo, sin importar cuántos insultos me dijera. Sentía que tras su terrible personalidad, tenía que haber algo más. Quizá sólo era un hombre incomprendido, quizá había tenido problemas desde niño. Ya ves, su madre era una bruja y su padre, un muggle cualquiera. Quizá tenían problemas, quizá no se llevaban bien. A veces me sentía en paz con su mirada, aunque estuviera prácticamente vacía y carente de emociones._**

 ** _Hermione... tú... ¡no!_**

 ** _Sí, Ginny. ¡Llegué a enamorarme del profesor Snape! A sentir algo por él y no sé por qué._**

 _No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante semejante confesión y su varita se sacudió en su mano, se tambaleó entre sus dedos. La conexión se rompió violentamente y la habitación dio muchas vueltas sin detenerse, hasta que cada uno terminó en el otro extremo._

 _Cayó de espaldas contra el viejo librero que cubría el pasadizo de la escalera hacia la otra habitación, que ahora se encontraba cerrado, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con incomodidad y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Tenía un poco de sangre entre los cabellos, pero gracias a Merlín que no había perdido la consciencia._

 _"Maldición..." - dijo, parpadeando para intentar mirar con más detalle. El golpe que se había dado, le nublaba la visión de a momentos._

 _Y apenas pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que Hermione había ido a parar al otro extremo de la habitación y parecía inconsciente._

 ** _No... ¡no! Eso no debía pasar, eso podía dejar graves consecuencias._**

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste, ésta pequeña introducción que he hecho y éste fan fic. Cualquier comentario que tengan, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus números en privado para añadirlos al WhatsApp o a mi grupo de FB, MariSeverusFF. Reviews por favor, dependo de ello. Gracias por su atención, como siempre.


	2. Vínculo

Capítulo uno: Vínculo

Severus se impulsó hacia adelante, de la mejor forma que pudo, pensando que Hermione pudiera haber sufrido un grave daño por la abrupta interrupción del hechizo. Todo su cuerpo sentía los estragos de aquel choque contra el librero. Su cabeza, además del dolor causado por el abrupto final del hechizo, también tenía una especie de traumatismo en la parte posterior, con un poco de sangre y un moretón en la parte superior por todos los libros que habían caído sobre él.

Pero Hermione parecía estar peor que él. No se movía y comenzó a preocuparse tan pronto como consiguió ponerse de pie. Ella había solicitado su ayuda pero estaba seguro de que si moría o le ocurría alguna cosa de gravedad, nadie le haría caso y le echarían toda la culpa, diciendo que había querido asesinarla o alguna otra tontería sin sentido.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente y en su dirección, mirando la situación con una expresión calculadora y pensando en la mejor forma de salir de aquel dilema en el que se había metido. Apenas y podía moverse, toda su espalda ardía y se imaginó que tal vez tenía un par de raspaduras en ella, debido a la caída. No tenía idea de lo que había salido mal, todo le resultaba confuso y difícil de entender, pero recordaba haber visto un recuerdo que quizá ella había olvidado que tenía. Una memoria que parecía haber sido enterrada en su subconsciente, debido a todo el dolor que había sentido durante la guerra y al haberse enterado de que era un mortífago como tanto Harry pregonaba, traicionando aquel _amor_ que se suponía que ella sentía por él. Estaba extrayendo memorias y por supuesto que al generar espacios vacíos, otras memorias relacionadas o no, pasaban a ocupar esos espacios vacíos, para evitar lagunas mentales. Ella sólo recordaría aquella conversación en la torre de astronomía. El resto sólo le resultaría confuso, un salto directo a la victoria y a la paz tras la guerra.

 _Ella había estado enamorada de él, en el pasado, y no sabía cómo tomarlo. No salía de su asombro, pero tenía que recomponerse de inmediato y verificar que todo estuviera en orden._

Se aproximó tímidamente y en su dirección, sintiendo extrañamente que el aire se calentaba a su alrededor y que dicha sensación disminuía mientras menos distancia había entre su cuerpo y el de Hermione. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía que esa sensación quemante que había comenzado a arder dentro de su pecho y tras el intercambio de pensamientos que había tenido con ella, se aliviaba mientras caminaba hacia su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. De pronto tuvo la urgente necesidad de tocarla, como si ella estuviera hecha de hielo y como si pudiera aliviar su malestar, haciendo que sus pies comenzaran a moverse prácticamente por sí solos. Se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas de la mejor forma que pudo y al momento de poner una de sus manos temblorosas sobre su rostro, sin saber exactamente por qué y como si literalmente se sintiera atraído hacia ella, como un imán a un metal, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos de repente y soltó un gemido ahogado, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en los suyos.

Estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

Le tomó un par de segundos, volver a la normalidad y asintió en silencio, mientras que Severus le ayudaba a sentarse cuidadosamente y admiraba una cortadura en su frente que tenía un poco de sangre. No estaba seguro del daño que el hechizo había causado, pero pensó que lo mejor era comenzar con las preguntas básicas.

\- ¿Sabe usted quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Soy Hermione Jean Granger, soy una bruja y soy hija de padres muggles.

Snape hizo un extraño gesto y como si esperara que Hermione se llamara a sí misma _Sangre Sucia_ , pero ella pareció o ignorarlo a propósito o tal vez no recordarlo debido al hechizo de extracción que le había practicado. Miró tentativamente a su brazo y por un momento, sintió deseos de romper el hechizo cosmético en él y mostrarle la marca que Bellatrix le había dejado.

\- ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

\- Por supuesto, profesor Snape. Pero... ¿por qué me hace todas estas preguntas?

\- ¿Recuerda por qué vino hasta mi hogar? ¿Recuerda qué fue lo que me pidió?

Hermione miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de sus alrededores, un delicado rubor carmín subió desde su cuello y tiñó sus mejillas de inmediato. Severus no pudo explicarlo, pero para su cuerpo fue como una extraña sensación. Como si lo bañaran con una refrescante agua helada que calmaba un fuego en su interior que ni sabía que tenía o sentía.

\- ¿Estoy... estoy... en su casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? - observó la situación en la que se encontraba, en el suelo y sostenida por los brazos de su ex profesor de pociones y se sonrojó aún más. - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Acaso... ¿no tiene idea de nada?

\- En lo absoluto. Lo último que recuerdo es que hablaba con Ron acerca de las eliminatorias de Quidditch de éste año. Que no estaba muy interesada en ir con él a los partidos. Pero no sé por qué seguía diciendo que yo era su novia y que debía acompañarlo. Yo no recuerdo haber consentido semejante cosa.

Parpadeó sorprendido, quedándose sin palabras de inmediato. Lo peor había sucedido y estaba seguro de que no podía remediarlo. Si las memorias habían desaparecido tras el hechizo, no había reparación posible. ¿Cómo podía devolver imágenes y sonidos a su mente, que habían desaparecido por completo? No eran fotografías que podía copiar y reponer, eran extractos de su mente que se convertían en lagunas que podían a su vez ser permanentes. Tenía que contactar a Weasley, quizá él podía enseñarle sus recuerdos en un pensadero y activar partes de su cerebro, traer aquellos recuerdos de vuelta. Si acaso tenía reparación.

\- Será mejor que contacte a Weasley y que se siente un rato. - fue lo único que pudo decir, tragando saliva y sintiendo la boca reseca ante la circunstancia que acababa de suceder. Parte de su memoria no podía haber desaparecido así como así, no estaba previsto de esa manera. Jamás se había equivocado, pero tampoco jamás le habían confesado sentir amor por su persona. - señorita Granger... hmm... ¿recuerda alguna cosa, digamos especial, acerca de mi persona?

\- ¿Especial? - preguntó ella mientras la ponía en pie cuidadosamente y con una de sus manos en uno de sus brazos, la guiaba hasta el sofá en el que había estado sentada horas antes. Extrañamente, el toque se sentía muy placentero y como si fuese una parte de él que no quería perder nunca. Como si no funcionara apropiadamente sin ella.

\- Sí, especial. ¿Tiene algún recuerdo que me concierne? - preguntó mientras arrojaba un puñado de polvos que había tomado de una pequeña vasija sobre la chimenea, al fuego, exclamando el nombre de Ron Weasley con voz clara y fuerte.

\- No realmente. Sólo recuerdo que fue mi profesor en Hogwarts y...

Pero se vio interrumpida y al momento en el que una figura se arremolinaba entre las llamas, haciendo mucho ruido como para poder escuchar sus palabras. Ronald Weasley dio un paso fuera de la chimenea y miró a su alrededor con la misma expresión de sorpresa que Hermione había tenido antes, limpiándose las cenizas de su levita color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos viajaron desde la habitación y hasta Snape, un par de veces, antes de hacer contacto con la figura de Hermione en el sofá.

\- ¡Hermione! Pero... ¿qué demonios? Y... ¿Snape?... ¿qué se supone? ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

\- El profesor Snape, Ron. - le corrigió Hermione con suavidad, mientras Snape daba un paso al frente y pensaba rápidamente en la mejor forma de explicarse y sin levantar sospecha alguna. Si Hermione no recordaba qué había ido a buscar en su hogar, no iba a ser tan tonto como para delatarse. O por lo menos no en aquel momento. Quizá Hermione podía recuperar la memoria, al sanar las heridas tras el fallido hechizo de extracción.

\- Da igual, no me importa. - dijo Ron sin pensarlo dos veces y caminando en su dirección, interponiéndose entre ellos, como si pensara que aquel hombre podía atacarla en cualquier momento y frente a sus ojos. - ¿¡Qué demonios haces con él!? ¿¡Y dónde se supone que estamos precisamente!?

\- Estamos en lo que se supone que es mi hogar, Weasley.

\- ¿En éste basurero? ¿De verdad lo llama usted hogar?...

\- ¡Ron, basta!

\- Como sea, Granger sufrió un accidente y creí conveniente que usted viniera por ella y...

\- ¿¡Accidente!? ¿¡Qué clase de accidente!? - al darse cuenta de que el muchacho examinaba a su novia y de que sus ojos se ensanchaban al notar la fea herida que tenía en su frente, retrocedió ligeramente para evitar un obvio conflicto que de seguro estaba por venir. - ¿¡Qué fue lo que le hizo!?

\- No seas necio, Ron. ¿Cómo crees que el profesor Snape va a ser siquiera capaz de hacerme alguna cosa? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, pero es obvio que él me rescató o si no, no te habría hecho venir. ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Quizá se arrepintió a último minuto y cuando estuvo a punto de matarte! El muy cobarde. - dijo, fríamente, mirándolo con un odio que sólo reservaba para él.

\- ¡Cállate y no te atrevas a hablar así de él! - exclamó Hermione de improvisto, poniéndose de pie, furiosa y con los puños apretados, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Al instante en el que lo hizo, se tambaleó debido al esfuerzo que había hecho y al golpe que había recibido y para sorpresa de Ron, Severus prácticamente se movió como un rayo y la sostuvo contra sí y con un aspecto de no saber cómo exactamente. O por qué. Hermione se llevó una mano hasta la frente y acarició la herida con suavidad. - lo siento, me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a casa y descanse. - fue lo único que el profesor de pociones dijo y por alguna razón le hizo sonrojar y sin entender tampoco el por qué, mientras que Ron tenía las cejas enmarcadas en una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- ¡No nos marcharemos hasta que nos explique lo sucedido!

\- ¿Qué acaso no está viendo, el estado en el que se encuentra? - insistió Snape, intentando librarse de las complicadas explicaciones. - basta con saber que se encuentra con vida. Vuelvan a casa y permítale descansar antes de que empeore.

Ron pareció dudar, pero Snape tenía razón y Hermione tenía una expresión de que quizá podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. No tuvo otra opción que asentir y acercarse para pasar uno de sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello y rodearla con uno de los suyos, por la cintura.

Severus no supo la razón exacta, pero comenzó a sentir que tenía fiebre y al mismo momento en el que se apartaba de ella. Como una extraña sensación punzante en uno de sus brazos. Además de una también extraña sensación de repulsión al verlos juntos. Jamás le había importado, pero tras el hechizo era totalmente diferente.

Pero era ella la enamorada, no él.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Crees que puedas aparecerte? - escuchó vagamente, mientras estaba concentrado en sus propias emociones.

\- Creo que sí. Estoy muy cansada y quisiera irme a la cama...

Los miró desaparecer en las llamas de su chimenea y de pronto, aquella sensación punzante en uno de sus brazos, se hizo más y más fuerte. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pensó, quizá un efecto secundario del golpe que se había dado. A pesar de que encontraba la calma con ella y cuando estaba cerca, estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se hubiera marchado y también estaba seguro de que se le pasaría tras un poco de descanso. Estaba mentalmente exhausto y necesitaba digerir los acontecimientos de aquel día y encontrar una excusa plausible para cuando Harry y el resto, llegaran para interrogarle sobre el misterioso accidente que la adorada Hermione Granger había sufrido en su hogar.

Aunque pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y reviviendo una y otra vez, las palabras de Hermione. Ella había estado enamorada de él y cada vez que lo pensaba, su brazo le ardía más y más, sentía un desagradable calor que no era capaz de calmar ni aunque se quitara toda la ropa. Con el torso descubierto y bajo las cobijas, estudiaba la piel de su brazo izquierdo, precisamente ese, pero no había nada allí. Ninguna herida, sólo aquella tonta marca tenebrosa que apenas y se desvanecía con los días. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Se sentía como un peso muerto. ¿Quizá había hecho algún movimiento brusco con la varita y tras aquel fracaso de hechizo que había intentado?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se maldijo a sí mismo, un par de veces. Debía dejar de ofrecerse para ayudar y meterse en sus propios asuntos. Pateó las cobijas con rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía arroparse. Sentía un calor insoportable y como si tuviera fiebre. Sin importar cuántos vasos de agua tomara, parecía vivir en un desierto.

Efectos adversos de aquel encuentro. Sólo esperaba que Hermione tuviera menos que él, que los problemas se acabaran.

Y a media noche, mientras continuaba girando en la cama y entre un revoltijo de sueños que ni siquiera podía entender, como si tras la conexión con la chica, su mente se hubiera _roto_ y fuese incapaz de formular ideas concretas, despertó sobresaltado y sentándose en la cama violentamente.

El dolor en su brazo y el calor se tornaban insoportables. Quería arrancárselo del cuerpo y sin importar lo que hiciera, su mente siempre regresaba a la misma estúpida escena.

Weasley abrazando a Granger.

¿Cuál era el problema con eso?

\- Maldita sea... será mejor que tome un baño con agua helada. ¡No soporto este endemoniado calor!

Pero cualquier cosa que pensara hacer, no pudo dar ni cinco pasos. Un estruendoso golpe en una de las ventanas de su habitación, lo sobresaltó de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que una lechuza gris, algo torpe, había chocado contra los cristales de su ventana y parecía urgida por entrar. Había comenzado a nevar y apenas y la podía distinguir, golpeando los vidrios con su pico. Parecía tener una carta atada en una de sus patas.

Ahogó un bostezo y sobándose el brazo izquierdo con cierta pereza, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, quitándole el pestillo de seguridad y teniendo que retroceder cuando la lechuza tenía intenciones de posarse sobre su cabeza y darle un par de picotazos.

Que de todas maneras hizo, aunque no supo si eran amistosos o de reclamo.

\- Ya ya... endemoniado animal, ya estás dentro. ¡Dame esa bendita carta, dámela! - la lechuza aleteó un poco más alto y de manera que aunque brincara, no pudiera atraparla. - por Merlín, pero qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Quién demonios te entrenó para entregar el correo? Es obvio que no sirves para eso.

La lechuza gris dejó de revolotear sobre su cabeza y sin previo aviso, se posó sobre esta, inclinando la suya propia y para mirarlo como si se burlara de él. Comenzó a subir sus brazos con sumo cuidado y asegurándose de que estuviera distraída, cerró sus manos alrededor de ella y la puso a nivel de sus ojos, mientras el animal forcejaba por liberarse e intentaba picotearlo.

\- No importa que me hagas sangrar los dedos. - le dijo con una expresión amenazante. - me darás esa tonta carta.

Muy pronto sintió el dolor en su brazo izquierdo y tras el esfuerzo, pero decidió ignorarlo y desatar el pedazo de pergamino que la lechuza tenía en su pata. Al tener éxito, liberó al animal y ésta le dio otro picotazo mientras se alejaba aleteando furiosa, para posarse sobre el marco de la ventana y hacerse un ovillo allí.

\- ¡A mí tampoco me simpatizas, bestia de pacotilla! - le gritó mientras comenzaba a desenrollar el pergamino con sus dedos menos lastimados, entrecerrando la vista para intentar entender lo que decía la carta. A última instancia, buscó su varita en su mesa de noche y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, encendió un par de velas.

La letra de Minerva McGonagall. Parecía hecha a los apurones y eso justificaba a la lechuza que había tenido que utilizar. Conocía muy bien a su lechuza y sabía lo educada que era, tanto como su dueña. Si siempre decían que las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños.

\- ¡Y tú te pareces a Weasley! - exclamó de repente, sin mirarla y poniendo atención en el contenido de la carta frente a sus ojos.

 _Severus:_

 _Lamento la hora y espero no haberte despertado o haberte sacado de lo que sea que hagas durante la noche, pero necesito tu ayuda urgentemente._

 _Por favor, ven a San Mungo cuanto antes. Sabes que no te escribiría de no ser absolutamente necesario. ¡No te demores, te lo suplico!_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Minerva._

\- Claro. Como si NUNCA me escribieras por cualquier minúscula cosa. De seguro es alguna tontería. Quiero decir... la guerra ya terminó, qué puede ser tan grave.

Pensó en negarse de pronto, pero jamás había visto a Minerva tan estresada en una carta y mucho menos se imaginó que podría soportar sus quejas, si decidía ignorarla.

\- Te salvaste. Ya me las arreglaré contigo. - le dijo a la lechuza mientras se ponía la varita en la boca y tomaba su camisa para pasarla por sus brazos. Se demoró mucho más con su brazo izquierdo, por supuesto. - yag verags cuandgo regregse. - continuó hablando con la varita en la boca y mientras se cerraba los botones, maldiciendo por los cortes que aquel animal le había dejado y el inexplicable dolor que tenía en el brazo. ¿Por qué demonios utilizaba esas ridículas prendas con millones de botones?

Al encontrarse presentable, enrolló la carta y haciéndola una bola de papel, la introdujo violentamente en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra. Echando un último vistazo a su alrededor, guardó su varita en el bolsillo opuesto a ese y tomando su capa de viaje, se la echó al hombro, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y respirando profundamente al bajar las escaleras tras el antiguo librero que lo mantenía oculto.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin salir y lo que menos quería era ser visto y reconocido de nuevo. Gracias al cielo que aún era de madrugada y que nevaba. Podía usarlo como un factor de camuflaje muy útil. Claro, como un punto negro en toda una mancha blanca.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, mirando siempre a su alrededor y hasta desaparecer silenciosamente.

San Mungo y de seguro que estaba muy concurrido.

Y al aparecerse, Minerva McGonagall lo esperaba en la entrada. Se aseguró de echarse la capa de viaje encima y cubrir lo máximo posible de su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella. A cada paso que daba y la oscuridad de la pobre luz en las calles, disminuía con el resplandor de la entrada, podía darse cuenta de su expresión de desasosiego.

\- No podías escoger un lugar menos público para reunirnos, ¿cierto? - se quejó él, con un susurro forzado que Minerva decidió ignorar.

\- No estamos aquí para tomar el té, Severus. Es un asunto muy serio. - dijo mientras trataba de encontrar sus ojos, entre la negrura de su capa y las cortinas de cabello negro que usualmente cubrían su rostro. Bajó la vista y al notar los evidentes cortes y picotazos que tenía en sus manos y entre sus dedos. - ¿Y qué diablos te pasó en las manos?

\- Y yo pensé que lo sabías. - replicó con sarcasmo, pasando a un lado de ella y mirando dentro. - ¿Y para qué se supone que estoy aquí? ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que quieres que vea?

Minerva trató de ignorar su mala respuesta y sus pésimos modales, llamando a su calma y colocando una de sus manos sobre su sien, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

\- Se trata de Hermione Granger, Severus. Algo ha sucedido y Ronald Weasley no demoró en escribirme.

Volvió a tragar saliva y estuvo seguro de que la sensación quemante que ya de por sí sentía, se intensificó con la ansiedad al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Granger?

\- No estamos seguros, pero ha estado sacudiéndose por horas en la cama y sollozando. Weasley dice que de pronto se puso así, desde que abandonaron tu casa y desde que Weasley intentó... digamos... compartir la cama con ella. Comenzó a gritar que quería verte, que ellos no estaban juntos, que no tenían nada. Que estaba loco, que creía que era su amigo y continuaba preguntándole por qué quería engañarla con ese asunto de que eran novios. Preguntándole por qué quería hacerle daño. Aunque Weasley insistió en hablarle del pasado que tenían juntos y la forma en que habían formalizado su compromiso, ella continuó insistiendo que no recordaba nada de eso y que lo único que recordaba era...

Sintió un extraño malestar en su brazo, de nuevo, lo que le obligó a sacudirlo por inercia y eso distrajo a Minerva de su explicación. Un potente fuego o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio, comenzó a bullir en la boca de su estomago. Sentía una marejada de emociones que jamás había experimentado antes o al menos, no de aquella forma y todas al mismo tiempo. _Dolor, ella estaba sufriendo. Rabia, Weasley la estaba haciendo sufrir. Miedo, tenía que estar con ella._

\- Hermione continuó insistiendo en que lo único que recordaba era... sentir una especie de cosa por ti. Pero no está segura de lo que es, no lo recuerda.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? Llévame con ella, ¡pronto!

Jamás había sentido emociones como esas y comenzaba a pensar en miles de explicaciones, unas más alocadas que las otras. Habían compartido pensamientos y emociones, la conexión se había roto pero algo había pasado durante el proceso. Él sabía una verdad que ella no recordaba, pero no comprendía por qué pasaba todo eso si no recordaba estar enamorada de él.

Subió los pisos con Minerva, pero siempre iba a un par de escalones adelante. De verdad que era una extraña sensación, cada vez que se acercaba disminuía el dolor de su brazo y sentía una extraña paz.

Al acercarse a la puerta del ala donde presentía, por simple intuición, que Hermione se encontraba, apenas y consiguió empujar la puerta. La sensación se convertía en desesperación y sus pies se movían por sí solos, guiándolo hasta ella.

No necesitó mucha información, podía oír su voz cargada de sufrimiento y desde lejos podía ver su rostro abnegado en lágrimas, bajo la luz de las velas y desconcertando a los medimagos a su alrededor.

Sus pasos hicieron eco junto con los de Minerva, haciendo que Hermione alzara su rostro súbitamente, tras cubrirlo con sus manos. Sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo y una suave sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, que le pareció muy sincera.

\- ¡Profesor Snape! - exclamó de pronto y antes de que siquiera pudiera él decir algo o ella, apartar las cobijas de su cuerpo, Severus sintió que Ron Weasley lo tomaba por las solapas de su túnica y lo empujaba contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza contra los muros de piedra. Su vieja herida replicó de inmediato y no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, sintiendo el incómodo dolor nuevamente. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido al mismo tiempo y se llevó una mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, derramando más lágrimas.

\- ¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Estoy seguro de que usted le hizo alguna cosa! ¡La aturdió, la confundió, la hechizó para que insista en que no recuerda nada y que quiera apartarse de mí y verlo a usted! - abrió los ojos de par en par y rodó la vista en dirección de Hermione. ¿Qué? - ¡Usted es...!

No terminó su frase, puesto que una de sus manos se cerró en un puño y sintió un contundente golpe en su rostro. De inmediato, los medimagos intentaron detenerlo pero Ron no se detenía y era un golpe tras otro.

Su cuerpo ya no se sentía como antes, no tenía control sobre él y le costaba encontrar fuerzas para defenderse.

Pero Hermione soltó un grito de repente, que cubrió toda el ala de la enfermería en el que se encontraban.

\- ¡Deténgase ya, por favor! - exclamó Minerva, señalando a la joven en la cama. Tanto Ron como Snape volvieron sus rostros para mirarla y se dieron cuenta de que su nariz había comenzado a sangrar de la misma forma en la que la de Snape lo hacía.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido tras el fallido hechizo de extracción? ¿Por qué podía sentir lo mismo que ella y por qué ella, lo mismo que él al parecer? ¿Por qué no podía separarse de ella ni cinco centímetros, sin que su cuerpo literalmente doliera por su ausencia?

\- ¿Qué demonios?- fue lo único que Ron pudo decir, mientras los brazos de Hermione prácticamente se abrían y demandando que el profesor se acercara a ella.

\- ¡Profesor Snape!... ¡Profesor!... - continuó sollozando Hermione en la cama, que ahora sangraba por la nariz y se encontraba tan pálida como una hoja de papel.

\- Sólo ve... - dijo Minerva en voz baja y temblorosa. - Weasley... por favor apártate.

\- ¡No permitiré que se le acerque nuevamente! - se negó el muchacho, sin querer apartarse del medio ni de su novia.

\- ¡No ves lo que sucede! - nadie lo veía, ni ella lo comprendía, pero por ahora era lo mejor. - ¡Si no nos detenemos ahora, podríamos causarle un mal irreversible! Ve, Severus. Sólo ve.

Hermione continuó con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo llena de lágrimas, esperando que se acercara hasta ella. No lo podía explicar, pero no necesitaba que Minerva lo dijera más de una vez y ya su cuerpo parecía responder por sí solo, moviéndose en su dirección y hasta sentarse en la cama frente a ella.

Al momento de hacerlo, fue instantáneo. Hermione arrojó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y sollozando en voz baja.

\- Por favor, no me deje sola de nuevo. Por favor no vuelva a irse.

Alzó la mirada, observando a Minerva y sin tener ni idea de lo que tenía que decir. Despegó los labios para hablar, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Sólo... síguele la corriente... - dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera entenderlo.

No tuvo más opción que inspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos, asintiendo en silencio y alzando su brazo izquierdo, aquel que le había ardido durante toda la noche y tras su ausencia, misteriosamente sano ahora que estaba en su presencia, para acariciar su cabeza con mucho cuidado. Acariciar su cabello entre sus dedos.

\- Se lo prometo. No volveré a marcharme...

Sintió que había dejado de temblar entre sus brazos y que había dado un profundo suspiro como él.

\- Por favor... se lo suplico.

\- Tiene que descansar, intentar dormir un poco.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Sé que en cuanto me duerma, usted se habrá ido y volveré a casa de Ron. Yo no quiero estar ahí, quiero quedarme a su lado. ¡Por favor!

 **N/A:** ¿Y ahora qué creen que pase? ¿Debería decirle Snape la verdad de lo sucedido? ¿Y qué es esa extraña conexión que ahora comparten? ¿Por qué creen que Hermione no recuerde que una vez estuvo enamorada de él, pero que lo sienta? ¿Y acaso esas memorias en verdad se destruyeron?


	3. Un antiguo amor sin resolver

No se preocupen por la extraña actitud de Hermione, pronto va a cambiar. No será sumisa siempre. Y Snape tampoco :D.

Capítulo 2: Un antiguo amor sin resolver

Le tomó varios intentos y prácticamente un cuarto de hora, para que Hermione se calmara y entrara en razón. Él sentía un desagradable calor y ella temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un páramo, congelándose. Al separarse de ella estaba consciente de que todas las miradas estaban encima de él, mientras se quitaba su levita negra y la colocaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, como la única forma de detener sus temblores y su extraña sensación de frío. Sólo así se había quedado dormida y sin quejas de ningún tipo, tras ser él quien le hubiera limpiado la sangre de la nariz y cuando se negó a todo tipo de ayuda que no fuese la suya.

Tanto Minerva como los medimagos presentes, exigían una explicación y de pronto se sintió atrapado entre aquellas paredes de piedra. Estaba consciente de que sudaba frío y que no se trataba simplemente del calor que ahora sentía por todo su cuerpo.

\- Les explicaré lo sucedido pero sólo a ti, Minerva y a los sanadores. Me rehúso a sostener una conversación con Weasley, si no puede comportarse y actuar como un ser humano decente.

\- A estas alturas, creo que es lo más prudente.

Suspiró aliviado de poder evitar a Weasley por un rato, mientras que McGonagall le pedía que aguardara junto a Hermione y que por nada del mundo intentara tocarla o interactuar con ella. El muchacho había tenido que asentir a regañadientes y no dejaba de sentir que tenía una furiosa mirada sobre la nuca, mientras seguía a los medimagos hasta una pequeña sala en la que pudieran conversar en privado.

Continuó limpiándose la nariz y la sangre ya seca, mientras Minerva cerraba la puerta tras ella y se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de develar el crimen del siglo.

\- No fue mi culpa. - comenzó, pero la expresión de la mujer no se suavizó ni un ápice. - La señorita Granger se apareció de repente en mi puerta, pidiendo mi ayuda. Prácticamente se arrodilló a mis pies, llena de lágrimas, implorándome que le practicara un hechizo de extracción. Que sacara los recuerdos de la guerra de su mente y los destruyera. Bueno, me imagino que ustedes ya saben cómo funciona. Dijo que tenía muchas pesadillas, tras lo que Bellatrix Lestrange le había hecho pasar e incluso cubría la marca que le dejó en su brazo, con un hechizo cosmético. Dijo que a Weasley le incomodaba verlo y si me lo preguntas, me parece ridículo que...

\- Antes de que prosigas, permíteme desencantarte. A Weasley no le incomoda verlo por las razones que seguramente te estás imaginando. Yo también lo noté y cuando le interrogué al respecto, admitió que no le gustaba verlo puesto que le hacía sentir culpable. Le hacía sentir que le había fallado como amigo y como su _pareja_ , al no poder protegerla y el no haber podido evitar que sufriera semejante dolor. Y con esto aclarado, volviendo al tema que nos compete, me parece que cometiste la peor de las imprudencias y estoy segura de que los medimagos estarán de acuerdo conmigo. ¿No se te ocurrió simplemente decirle que no? ¿No sabes lo arriesgado y estúpido que es jugar con la mente y los pensamientos?

\- Ni que me lo digas, quizá se te olvida que tuve que darle clases a Potter de Oclumancia. Nunca había tenido problemas con ese hechizo, basta con decir que soy muy bueno en lo que hago y no es por ser arrogante, pues ya tú deberías saberlo y recordar que Albus siempre solicitaba mi ayuda para ese tipo de cosas. Si no, Voldemort me habría descubierto y hoy no estaría aquí, parado frente a ustedes.

Ante la clara mención de Voldemort, Severus pudo notar el rostro pétreo de los presentes. Pero ya estaba cansado de temerle al nombre y después de tanto tiempo pasado. Después de haber estado medio muerto en una camilla de hospital, tras la mordida de una serpiente.

\- Y si eres tan bueno, ¿cómo fue que salió mal? Porque me imagino que salió terriblemente mal.

\- Yo... - pero no podía decirlo, iba a sonar totalmente ridículo. Y si él tenía problemas para creerlo, estaba seguro de que Minerva tampoco se lo iba a creer. - la señorita Granger estaba realmente asustada, dijo que en San Mungo le habían informado que era una idea peligrosa y estúpida, así que le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse. Cuando por fin aceptó, me dediqué a la tarea y en el momento de sustraer sus recuerdos, supongo que volvieron a causar un gran impacto en ella y debió intentar repeler mi intromisión en su mente, en medio de la extracción. Como me imagino que sabes, las emociones también se almacenan en la mente, al igual que los sabores de la comida que comemos. Si un determinado estímulo causa una determinada reacción, el cerebro asociará dicho estímulo con dicha reacción y al suceder uno de los dos, por sí solo, evocará al otro de inmediato. Al conectarnos mentalmente, compartimos pensamientos y emociones, pero sólo los de la persona cuya mente es invadida, no funciona en ambas direcciones. Aunque... sucedió una vez con Potter, quien pudo entrometerse en mi mente con un hechizo. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal, en medio de una conexión tan delicada.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el extraño frío que siente y con esa necesidad de estar contigo todo el tiempo?

Eso... tampoco podía explicarlo. La única idea que tenía hasta los momentos, era que había destruido los recuerdos que Hermione tenía sobre las atrocidades que había cometido y sólo conservaba el amor que sentía por él. Había oído alguna vez que el amor dolía, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento le parecía una ridiculez. La emoción parecía tan fuerte que literalmente había creado un vínculo entre ambos que quizá podía hasta causarles la muerte, si estaban separados. Pero... ¿por qué el frío y por qué el calor? ¿Por qué el intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo, precisamente aquel en el que tenía la marca tenebrosa? ¿Guardaba alguna relación con la marca que ella tenía en su brazo? ¿Por qué sangraba o sentía dolor como él? ¿Acaso ahora eran uno solo?

\- ¿Severus...?

\- No lo sé. Pero mientras lo descubro, no creo que sea conveniente que estemos separados. El hechizo terminó abruptamente, pero al parecer tenemos una especie de conexión que nos mantiene unidos y presiento que podríamos hasta morir, si estamos separados. Creo que la señorita Granger tendrá que quedarse conmigo, mientras encuentro una forma de revertirlo.

Minerva observó a los medimagos a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguno dijera lo contrario, pero ninguno pareció encontrar otra solución posible. Los sanadores comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, uno a uno, sin dejar de murmurar que había sido una total estupidez y antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un pie fuera de aquella sala, una mano de Minerva se posó sobre uno de sus hombros y lo obligó a detenerse.

\- Eso no explica la razón por la que se siente atraída a ti, Severus. Podrían compartir una simple conexión, pero no estar enamorada de ti. Y eso es lo que parece, que estuviera enamorada de ti.

Tragó saliva nuevamente y pensó que la mejor respuesta que podía dar, era un sarcasmo.

\- Loco, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué una joven como la señorita Granger, se enamoraría de un monstruo como yo?

Para el momento en el que regresaba a la habitación, Hermione se encontraba despierta y sentada en la cama, mientras que Ron hacía grandes esfuerzos por no acercársele o intercambiar palabras que tuvieran que ver con la relación de pareja que habían estado sosteniendo, antes de aquel accidente. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía ser capaz de entablar una conversación como cualquier otra persona y parecía recordar todo lo que había hecho durante su etapa escolar.

Aunque sentía curiosidad de saber hasta qué punto.

\- Weasley, acompáñame. - dijo Minerva, haciéndole señas al muchacho para que se acercara. - Tengo algo muy importante que debo decirte y por ahora será mejor que dejemos a la señorita Granger y a Severus, solos.

Ron parecía dispuesto a replicar, observando con disgusto mientras Snape caminaba hasta detenerse junto a la cama y Hermione prácticamente se arrojaba hacia él para tomar una de sus manos. Antes de que pudiera discutir, la profesora McGonagall había dispuesto una de sus manos, también sobre su hombro y dedicado una de sus más serias miradas, que no le dio oportunidad alguna de discutir. Al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos y el ala quedar en total silencio, Snape meditó por cuestiones de segundos y luego volvió su rostro en dirección de una alegre Hermione, que sostenía sus manos entre las suyas, sentándose a su lado.

\- Su mano es tan cálida, profesor.

\- Y la suya está muy fría, Granger.

\- ¿No es gracioso? - preguntó como si nada y él no supo qué responder. Él sabía la verdad, ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero, ¿qué podía suceder si se lo decía? El único recuerdo que tenía de eso, era ella conversando con Ginny sobre lo decepcionada que estaba de saber que él había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore. Si compartían emociones tan fuertes y decidía mostrarle aquel recuerdo, no estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar, estando tan vulnerable, y qué caos podría causar.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿hasta qué etapa de Hogwarts, logra recordar?

\- Todo. Bueno, la verdad, hay partes que son muy confusas para mí. Recuerdo que Albus era nuestro director y que de pronto dejó de serlo, no sé por qué. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo fue que Voldemort murió, aunque me alegro de que lo haya hecho y... - guardó silencio y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndolas con una expresión de sorpresa y al notar la vieja cicatriz en su cuello, que Nagini le había dejado. - ¿¡Qué le sucedió en el cuello!?

\- Una mordida de serpiente. - dijo en voz baja y Hermione soltó un gemido de terror, volviendo a tomar sus manos. Era muy extraño, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si su cuerpo lo deseara más y más. Como si cada vez que lo soltaba, intensificaba esa sensación quemante en su interior.

\- Pero... ¿¡cómo!?

\- Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Antes de morir. - pensó por un momento y decidió que mentir estaba bien. La chica no estaba en condiciones de que se sentara a explicarle el curso de los acontecimientos. - pero yo tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien, estuve mucho tiempo en el hospital.

\- ¡Oh por Merlín!

\- Pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso, ya casi no me molesta. Sólo es un mal recuerdo y definitivamente, una muy fea cicatriz.

Sintió un tímido dedo de Hermione, acariciar la piel de su cuello con mucho cuidado y volvió a sentirse muy cómodo con su toque. En otras circunstancias más normales, ni hubiese permitido que se le acercara, pero parecía que su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado cuando estaba cerca y prácticamente se sometía a su entero control. Sus ojos negros hicieron contacto con los brillantes ojos color caramelo de Hermione y pudo notar la gran tristeza que le embargaba, al ver aquella marca en su cuello. Todavía no podía comprender qué podía parecerle atractivo de su persona, pero resultaba realmente evidente que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Negó con la cabeza y cuidadosamente tomó su mano entre las suyas, para que no pareciera que la estaba rechazando y para darle a entender que apreciaba su gesto pero que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe por mí.

\- ¿Y cómo no voy a preocuparme si yo...? - pareció quedarse en blanco por unos segundos y luego también negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. - No estoy segura de que sea... - comenzó a explicarse, tomando una de las manos de su ex profesor de pociones y colocándola sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, dejando a Severus realmente sorprendido y prácticamente sin aliento. - pero siento algo por usted. Algo, aquí, muy dentro de mí, que no puedo explicar. Ron constantemente me pregunta si es amor lo que siento, si es que me volví loca acaso, pero no lo sé. Es algo tan extraño, es como si no pudiera imaginarme lejos de usted. Anoche, al volver a la madriguera, comencé a sentirme muy enferma y apenas salimos de la chimenea. Muy triste. Quería regresar, pero Ron continuaba insistiendo que estaría mejor allí y de pronto, sentí un terrible pánico. Un terrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo, mucho frío.

Pues, quizá, lo mejor era ser sincero al respecto.

\- Entonces creo que tengo una noticia que le hará muy feliz. - no tenía otra salida, no podían estar separados. Inspiró profundamente y exhaló todo el aire por la nariz, decidiéndose a decirlo finalmente. - tendremos que vivir juntos por un tiempo.

Esperó las típicas preguntas, pero no llegaron. En cambio, Hermione sonrió aún más ampliamente y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, aún más fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Minerva me explicó que usted quería hacer una pasantía en pociones y pensé que un par de clases privadas, le resultarían muy provechosas.

\- ¡Qué amable de parte de la profesora McGonagall! Aunque no recordaba que quería hacer una pasantía en pociones. ¡Pero así podré tener la oportunidad de aprender de un gran maestro, como lo es usted!

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un furioso Ronald Weasley, caminaba en su dirección. Se puso en pie de inmediato y se preparó para defenderse, aunque el muchacho se detuvo a un par de centímetros de distancia y realmente agradeció que así fuera, puesto que no creía poder soportar más golpes e intuyó que Hermione tampoco.

\- ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que Hermione se marche con él! - exclamó, lívido y señalándolo con una expresión cercana a la locura. - ¡Encontraremos una forma de revertirlo, pero de ninguna forma permitiré que se la lleve!

\- La conexión que compartimos ahora, es muy voluble y podría matarla. Ella depende de mí ahora, tanto como yo de ella. Si algo me pasara, le pasará también a ella y ello podría acabar con su vida y también con la mía. Sus sentimientos están fuertemente conectados con los míos y a pesar de las lagunas mentales que posee, gracias al fallido hechizo de extracción, su mente parece creer que estará segura conmigo y ha creado una fuerte dependencia. Si nos separa, sólo logrará que la distancia se convierta en un dolor físico real y quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

Ron pareció quedarse sin palabras ante la lógica de Snape, mirando a Hermione con una expresión de decepción muy evidente.

\- Si sólo me lo hubieras dicho, Hermione. Si sólo me hubieses explicado cómo te sentías al respecto, las pesadillas que tenías. Si hubieses sido sincera conmigo...

Para sus adentros, Severus pensó que tampoco había sido sincera sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y el supuesto amor que parecía sentir por él. Pero no pensaba hablar de ello, no era la mejor idea.

\- ¿Decirte qué cosa, Ron? - preguntó ella con curiosidad. - ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama y te golpeaste la cabeza? No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando. - ladeó la cabeza en dirección de Snape y luego parpadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¡Oh! te refieres a la pasantía que voy a hacer con el profesor Snape... ¿y por qué te importa tanto?

Sonrió por lo bajo ante la referencia de que Ron se hubiese caído y golpeado la cabeza, cuando había sido ella quien lo había hecho. Ron parpadeó tanto como ella y puso un rostro de perplejidad ante lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Pasantía? ¡Tú no harás una pasantía. Tú...!

\- Por supuesto que se trata de una pasantía. - interrumpió McGonagall, con voz amenazante. - y tendrá que quedarse con Severus por un tiempo.

\- ¡No puedo esperar para contárselo a Ginny! Estoy segura de que se sentirá muy feliz en cuanto se lo diga. ¡También Harry!

No estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que Harry o Ginny, tuvieran para decir, pero Hermione parecía realmente ilusionada con la idea y no era la mejor opción el contradecirla. Necesitaba descansar y él necesitaba encontrar una solución para el problema.

\- Pero antes. - comenzó, con el tono más suave que pudiera. - ¿por qué no trata de dormir un poco? Ha sido un día muy largo y ha pasado muchas horas sin descansar.

\- ¡Se marchará sin mí! - exclamó, afligida de pronto y ello le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de abandono, realmente desagradable. A diferencia de la paz que le brindaba cuando estaba en calma y sonriente.

\- No, no lo haré. Esperaré hasta que despierte y entonces podrá empacar lo que necesite y podremos comenzar su pasantía, cuanto antes.

Sólo así pareció contenta con su respuesta y volviendo a colocar su levita negra sobre ella, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Hermione volviera a quedarse dormida.

\- ¿Crees que su mente tenga reparación? - preguntó Minerva en voz baja y Severus se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Al parecer la felicidad de Hermione, como ya había notado, era capaz de manipular sus propias emociones y su descanso también.

\- No estoy seguro, pero tendrá que pasar un cierto tiempo antes de mostrarle todos los recuerdos que tengamos. Por ahora se encuentra muy vulnerable y podríamos causarle una gran impresión, confundirla a tal modo, que atente contra su vida y posiblemente contra la mía también.

\- ¿Y cuándo mejorará?

\- Es necesario que descanse lo suficiente. La mejor cura para todos los males, es el sueño. Incluso para la mente. Quizá logre recordar algo mientras duerme y esperar que su mente se regenere de manera natural, para evaluar los daños que sean permanentes.

\- Mientras siga creyendo que está enamorada de ti. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes la razón de ello? ¿Que no viste algún recuerdo que lo explique? Weasley se encuentra devastado y si supieras alguna información que pudiera ayudarnos a resolver ésta situación...

¿Acaso revelar la verdad de que Hermione, había estado enamorada de él alguna vez, iba a hacer sentir mejor a Ronald Weasley?

Ella lo había olvidado prácticamente todo y había vuelto a un sentimiento que había tratado de olvidar por años, pero que al parecer continuaba latente en ella y era una fuerza enorme, capaz de transmitírsele a él también. Quizá nunca había dejado de amarlo y el fallido hechizo, había liberado las emociones con las que tanto había intentado luchar durante todo ese tiempo.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ahora? ¿Creen que la mente de Hermione tenga cura o creen que el amor de Hermione seguirá creciendo, hasta que ambos acepten ese vínculo que los conecta y no quieran después, romperlo? ¿Y qué creen que piense el resto?_


	4. Una incómoda conversación

Capítulo 3: Una incómoda conversación

Los ojos negros de Severus Snape, viajaban por toda la figura de Hermione Granger, profundamente dormida en su cama. Había hojeado cuanto libro había podido, pero como siempre no iba a encontrar la respuesta tan fácilmente.

Quería olvidar los recuerdos de su llegada, por un centenar de motivos. A pesar de no importarle lo que Weasley o los demás pensaran de él, se preguntaba cómo podría lidiar con un sentimiento tan fuerte, como el amor de Hermione, para continuar viviendo. Si ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, para sobrevivir, no quería ni pensar en las posibilidades de que algo empeorara.

Hermione tenía un comportamiento algo infantil y dependiente, que esperó que se le quitara tras un par de horas o tal vez días, de sueño. Alzó la mirada del libro que leía y prestó atención al vendaje que cubría su cabeza, con la esperanza de tener razón y que por su edad, su mente consiguiera sanar sin muchas cicatrices que lamentar.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo, al notar que la chica se sacudía en la cama y sentir ese terrible ardor en su brazo izquierdo, de nuevo. El libro que sostenía, cayó al suelo de improvisto y se contuvo el brazo, con el otro, escudriñándola con la vista y buscando la razón de su repentino estrés. Podía sentir, además del ardor en su brazo, una inquietante sensación de desesperación que amenazaba con volverlo loco, si no hacía algo.

Se levantó de inmediato, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensó que saldría rebotando de su pecho y a través de su boca. Desde su punto de vista, Hermione debía estar atravesando una pesadilla y con las emociones magnificadas, se convertían en un dolor físico difícil de ignorar.

Jamás había experimentado el miedo de esa forma, normalmente mantenía sus emociones al mínimo y tenía que reconocer que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Sentía los dedos entumecidos, la garganta seca y apenas y podía respirar, sudando frío y totalmente paralizado a pocos centímetros de la cama, con una expresión de pánico que cualquier estudiante o profesor que pudiera ver, sabría que no era para nada normal en él.

\- ¡Granger... despierte! - exclamó, a plena voz, en un gemido ronco que dejó demostrado lo poco que podía forzar sus cuerdas vocales y tras la mordida de Nagini. - ¡Es sólo un sueño! ¡Nos matará de no hacerlo!

Se sacudía como un poseso, gimiendo sin saber si de terror o de dolor, mientras sentía que literalmente se quemaba por dentro. Un dolor de cabeza como jamás lo había tenido, que le nublaba la visión por momentos.

\- ¡GRANGER!

Y cuando estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de continuar en pie, la chica pareció reaccionar y sentándose violentamente en la cama, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados y gimiendo aún más fuerte, abrazándose a sí misma. Si él sentía, aquel abrazador fuego en su interior, ella debía sentirse, literalmente, a punto de congelación.

Se arrastró como pudo, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo profiriera algún quejido, para arrojarse sobre la cama y hacer lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente y que pensó, era la mejor solución.

La rodeó con sus brazos y al instante en el que lo hizo, sintió el cuerpo helado de Hermione contra el suyo. Poco a poco, esa fiebre que había comenzado a sentir, disminuyó hasta recuperar su temperatura corporal habitual. Y esperaba que Hermione también se recuperara. Sus brazos se habían aferrado a él, como si fuese una especie de salvador caído del cielo, prácticamente clavándole las uñas en la espalda y sollozando llena de miedo, aún temblando. Jamás había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a alguien, pero en aquel momento abrazaba a una de sus ex estudiantes y no podía evitar sentir un terrible remordimiento.

\- Profesor Snape... - su voz sonó menos infantil que en el hospital y de inmediato se preguntó, si había hecho algún progreso.

\- _Sólo fue una pesadilla._ \- susurró contra su oído y su aliento contra su piel se sintió tan relajante que de inmediato comenzó a dejar de temblar y a encontrar la calma.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Comenzó a separarse gradualmente y como si temiera causarle la muerte súbita, con sólo apartarse un par de centímetros de ella. Mantuvo las manos sobre sus brazos, evitando soltarla muy bruscamente y con los ojos fijos sobre los de ella, que se encontraban enrojecidos y mirándolo también, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió hace unas horas? - frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso perdía la memoria progresivamente, en vez de recuperarla?

\- Sólo retazos. Recuerdo que estaba en San Mungo, usted estaba allí y Ron estaba furioso. ¿Acaso sucedió...?

Guardó silencio al notar que estaba sentada en una cama que no reconocía, en una habitación que tampoco reconocía y abrazada de un hombre que no había hecho más que insultarla en el pasado. Se ruborizó de inmediato y Severus sintió, otra vez, ese extraño calor recorrer sus venas.

\- ¿Qué sucede...? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Señorita Granger, usted se encuentra en mí hogar en Spinner's End. - observó que parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, que lo pudo sentir también y decidió ir paso a paso. Explicarle la situación de a poco. - Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero ya había venido antes.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo en voz baja, ruborizándose aún más y lo que causó en Snape, un suave gemido de dolor. - ¿Qué? ¿Profesor...?

\- Sólo trate de no emocionarse tanto, es un poco doloroso para mí.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Hace unas horas, usted vino a verme, muy afligida. Quería... olvidar ciertos acontecimientos de su vida y pidió mi ayuda. Quería que le practicara un hechizo de extracción y que le quitara los recuerdos que tenía, para destruirlos. Sin embargo, algo salió mal y mi varita rompió la conexión, abruptamente, lo que supongo causó que muchas de sus emociones y pensamientos, no regresaran correctamente y se mezclaran con mis emociones y pensamientos propios, creando un vínculo entre nosotros. Un vínculo que podría matarnos. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, era como si tratara con una niña. No quería apartarse de mí, supongo que por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza y la conmoción que sufrió. Ahora veo que al menos en eso, hemos progresado.

\- ¿Estamos... estamos conectados?

\- Así es. Cualquier cosa que sienta o experimente, yo también lo haré y si el estímulo es realmente fuerte, podría causar una reacción de la misma magnitud y matarnos a ambos. De no haberse despertado y continuado teniendo pesadillas, ambos pudimos habernos muerto. Lo que no sería del todo práctico...

Volvió a percibir una sensación de terror y notó que Hermione se llevaba ambas manos hasta la cara, para cubrirse la boca y contener un gemido de sorpresa. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos hasta su máxima expresión posible, mientras sus dedos descendían por sus labios, suavemente y hasta caer sus manos, como pesos muertos, a cada lado de ambos en la cama.

Eso le pareció el gesto más adorable que había visto y dejó escapar un siseo de incomodidad, rodando los ojos y evitando verle a la cara.

\- _Débil..._

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Durante la conexión que tuvimos... - decidió continuar, mirando a cualquier punto pero no a ella. - tuve que ver muchos recuerdos diferentes y me preguntaba si...recuerda alguna cosa en especial.

\- Estaba soñando algo muy extraño. Estaba sentada como siempre, en su clase de pociones. Usted se paseaba como siempre, por nuestros puestos, diciendo sus acostumbradas... _críticas_ , si podemos llamarlo así... - Snape dejó escapar una especie de _"Hmp..."_ , pero Hermione continuó, con el ceño fruncido. - y por alguna extraña razón, yo no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada y no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía.

\- Sí, qué terrible. Ya veo cómo puede ser eso una pesadilla. - respondió con una de las cejas arqueadas, a sabiendas de que la razón era que estaba enamorada de él. Lo que hizo sonreír a Hermione y fue en verdad, muy relajante de sentir en su propio cuerpo.

\- Esa no fue la parte de la pesadilla, profesor. El sueño se hizo confuso de pronto y saltó a otra cosa totalmente diferente. Oía gritos, veía fuego. Creo que algo malo sucedía en Hogwarts, pero no pasó más de allí. ¿No le parece extraño que de tener un sueño tan _pacífico_ , haya terminado en una pesadilla?

\- No. Hay partes de su mente que pueden estar severamente dañadas y me temo que cosas como esas, podrían volver a pasar. Y podría ser letal para ambos, si no lo detenemos.

\- Creo que ahora comprendo la razón por la que Ron estaba tan enfadado. Es por eso, ¿cierto?

¿Tenía que entrar en detalles? ¿Decirle que había sido su novia por algún tiempo y que gracias a él, lo había olvidado? _No._ Demasiada información por un día.

\- Debe ser... - fue lo único que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle mucha importancia. Apartó sus manos, lentamente, de los brazos de Hermione y cuidadosamente comenzó a ponerse en pie y como si temiera a morir de hacerlo muy rápido. Al darse cuenta de que podía pararse y apartarse un par de centímetros, sin causar ningún daño que pudiera lamentar, inspiró profundamente y exhalando el aire por la nariz, bajó la vista a su viejo reloj de muñeca y calculó las horas que habían pasado. Todo un día completo, ya debía estar por amanecer y ni siquiera había dormido o comido. - ¿Tiene hambre? - Hermione se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y meditando en silencio, por lo que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. - Por Merlín, no se sonroje, es un calambre en mi brazo que me resulta muy incómodo. Creo que de todas maneras y aunque no tenga apetito, le prepararé alguna cosa. Después de lo sucedido, no es conveniente debilitar al cuerpo. Le sugiero que tras la comida, intente volver a dormir. Necesitará mucho descanso.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y en cuanto estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, Hermione lo detuvo con una pregunta que continuaba intentando evadir, pero que todos continuaban insistiendo en responder.

\- Si sólo fue una conexión que salió mal, profesor Snape, ¿por qué siento algo, muy dentro de mí, cada vez que lo miro? Algo que no puedo explicar. ¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido, gracias al hechizo fallido?

Inspiró hondamente y apenas girando a tres cuartos, Hermione pudo ver su rostro pobremente enmarcado por la luz de la chimenea encendida, a un par de pies de la cama.

\- Supongo que sí. - y con eso simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí, sumiéndola en la semi oscuridad.

Negó con la cabeza y apegándose a la puerta cerrada, en silencio, se preguntó qué demonios tenía que hacer para resolverlo. Trató de no tener tantas diatribas mentales, consciente de que Hermione también podría sentir su estrés y recordó que ahora más que nunca, tenía que mantener sus emociones al mínimo. No muy diferente de lo que hacía, aunque estaba conectado con una mujer.

Marejadas de emociones por excelencia. ¡Oh! Iba a pasar mucho dolor.

Lo que le recordó algo muy desagradable. Hermione era una joven de unos veinte, casi treinta años, todavía debía de sufrir calambres menstruales y realmente no quería experimentarlo de primera mano.

Tenía en qué pensar, pero tendría que irlo resolviendo durante la marcha.

No tenía mucho que ofrecer, no tenía muchas visitas tampoco. Se detuvo en medio de la cocina y meditó qué hacer a continuación, hasta que un pequeño pero audible _¡paff!_ sucedió en medio de su cocina y frente a sus ojos. Lo que le recordó que debía volver a levantar los hechizos anti aparición de su casa. Una vieja costumbre que aunque no hubiese una guerra que luchar, todavía no podía abandonar. Y hasta ahora le había servido para estar y sentirse seguro.

\- Amo Severus... - un elfo se inclinó con una absurda reverencia o al menos para él, alzando la mirada luego, muy erguido y asegurándose de tener una buena presencia. - Tobby está aquí para servirle, señor.

\- Qué conveniente, supongo que la directora McGonagall te envió.

\- Así es señor Snape, amo.

Disfrutaba del calificativo de _señor_ , había pasado mucho tiempo sin escucharlo con tanto respeto y sin ser dicho por miedo a represalias.

\- Pues entonces podrías comenzar por prepararnos a mí y a la chica Granger, una buena cena. Pregúntale si necesita alguna cosa, para que su _"estancia"_ , sea más placentera.

Y de verdad le interesaba que lo fuera, por el bien de ambos. El elfo asintió en silencio y caminó a su lado, para guiarlo hasta el librero que ocultaba las escaleras hasta su habitación.

\- Ah... - añadió y el elfo dejó de brincar los peldaños, deteniéndose a mitad de camino y dándose la vuelta de inmediato y asintiendo varias veces. - ¿podrías limpiar un poco por aquí?

\- Sí amo, Tobby vive para servir.

Al menos eso la mantendría entretenida y tendría con quien conversar, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución al problema en el que estaban metidos. Por un momento sintió miedo de lo que aquel elfo pudiera contarle, pero pensó que tal vez y luego de haber experimentado aquella dolorosa reacción ante los pocos recuerdos que tenía, quizá Hermione se abstendría de indagar demasiado sobre el pasado y lo que había ocurrido.

De todas formas lo sabría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la tumba, debido a todo el dolor físico que seguramente experimentaría con sus emociones. Si el amor dolía, ni quería saber cómo se sentiría, cuando se transformara en odio y supiera todo lo que había hecho. Todo lo negativo. Cuando literalmente su amor por él muriera y ella también, arrastrándolo consigo.

Se dejó caer en su viejo sofá y continuó meditando, lo más calmadamente posible, hasta quedarse dormido y sin darse cuenta siquiera. Necesitaba descansar y ni siquiera había podido sentarse apropiadamente, sin temer por su vida a cada segundo.

No llevaba ni una hora de haberse quedado dormido, cuando sintió que alguien movía su hombro con cierta insistencia. Soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para ajustar su visión a la brillante luz del día que se erguía sobre sus también viejas ventanas.

\- Amo Snape, el desayuno está en la mesa.

\- Bien. La señorita Granger... ¿ya desayunó?

\- Sí amo y está dormida desde hace mucho.

Se acomodó en el sofá hasta sentarse y alzó la vista con miras hacia el tejado, preguntándose si Hermione sería capaz de tener un sueño placentero o si debía temer por su vida. Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, sintiendo protestar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ahogó un bostezo y acomodándose los cabellos con cierta pereza, caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de su cocina, para encontrarse con una pieza lo suficientemente amplia como para que dos personas se sentaran cómodamente.

\- Vaya, buen trabajo. - lo dijo sin pensar, pero de todas formas fue como un cumplido para el elfo.

\- Tobby está muy feliz de servirle y de hacer un buen trabajo. Tobby continuará con la limpieza de sus libros, amo Snape.

Apenas y puso los ojos sobre la comida, su estómago rugió potentemente y ni siquiera prestó mucha atención a lo que el elfo dijo. Tragando un par de trozos de huevo revuelto, se inclinó un poco en la silla y de manera que pudiera ver la espalda del elfo, intentando subirse a un pequeño taburete y sin resbalarse.

\- No vayas a romper alguno. - le ordenó desde la cocina y pudo darse cuenta de que la pequeña criatura estaba por asentir y responderle, pero que al abrir uno de los libros, la capa de polvo le hizo estornudar y casi perder el equilibrio. - O a caerte...

Definitivamente que no quería terminar juzgado por maltrato a criaturas mágicas. Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y continuó con el desayuno hasta que se sintió satisfecho y finalmente con la suficiente energía como para continuar con su investigación.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, esquivando al elfo que cargaba varios libros sobre su cabeza, algunas veces tomando algunos y revisando sus índices, para luego colocarlos de vuelta al espacio en el estante al que pertenecían. Tenía una vasta colección de información, pero dudaba tener todos los conocimientos en su pequeña biblioteca. Quizá Hogwarts, pero no su casa.

\- ¿El amo busca algún libro en especial? Tobby podría ayudarle a buscar. - escuchó la voz del elfo cuando ya por undécima vez, le había quitado alguno de los libros que intentaba ordenar.

\- Estoy buscando algún libro que hable sobre hechizos de extracción y lo que pueda pasar si se comete algún error. Si es posible revertirlo.

\- Tobby jamás ha leído un libro así... -Severus no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave: _"por supuesto que no"_. - pero Tobby podría ir a Hogwarts y ayudarlo a buscar.

\- En verdad que no suena mal. Movilizarme con Granger para todas partes, en verdad que es un inconveniente.

El elfo asintió varias veces y tras un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, los libros se apilaron en sus respectivos lugares y sin una sola capa de polvo a la vista. Desapareció ante sus ojos y tras marcharse, Severus volvió a arrojarse en el sofá y se permitió retomar sus pensamientos sobre el tema.

\- Me pregunto si... la señorita Granger y yo, compartimos emociones tan básicas como el apetito. Hasta ahora no ha sucedido. - tuvo una idea estúpida, que desechó de inmediato. - No... Granger de seguro que no tiene esos... esos deseos...

Estaba seguro de que no deseaba despertar a media noche, teniendo súbitos sueños sexuales con Weasley.

\- No, idiota. De tenerlos, serían contigo.

Pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor al respecto. Al menos no tenía que presenciar los sueños, pero era un ser humano y sobretodo un hombre, así que estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su cuerpo, si Hermione comenzaba a experimentar emociones eróticas.

¿Acaso Weasley y ella... ya...?

Demonios, ni quería pensar en eso.

\- Y justo cuando creía que podría descansar finalmente y sucede esto. Definitivamente que tienes mala suerte.

 **N/A:** _¿Y ahora? ¿Creen que Severus no quiera contarle que una vez estuvo enamorada de Weasley? ¿Se imaginan a Severus sintiendo calambres menstruales o las típicas emociones femeninas?_


	5. ¿Y qué hacemos para divertirnos?

Capítulo 4: ¿Y qué hacemos para divertirnos?

Mientras Hermione dormía, Severus tomaba el té con Minerva y a juzgar por su estricta expresión, la situación no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Pero ese no era su problema, él lidiaba con Hermione y que Minerva lidiara con el resto de la ecuación. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, que en un par de adolescentes molestos por una decisión que ella había tomado por sí misma.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Severus? - preguntó McGonagall con curiosidad y sorprendida de que la casa no hubiese volado en miles de pedazos y de que ninguno de los dos estuviese muerto para ese entonces.

\- Dormida o al menos eso espero. - declaró, como si estudiara el aire a su alrededor. - necesita descansar lo suficiente para activar el proceso natural de sanación de su memoria. El descanso es capaz de curar en mayor proporción que nuestra magia. O al menos, en casos donde la magia no es suficiente por sí sola.

Pero arriba, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Snape. Le causaba dolor de cabeza de sólo pensarlo y si Snape tenía razón, mejor no lo pensaba demasiado o podía causar una catástrofe. ¿O quizá no? Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, mientras tomaba una decisión. Tobby el pequeño elfo, había regresado hacía un par de minutos y podía ver su expresión de terror en sus enormes ojos color ámbar, brillando bajo la débil luz de las llamas en la chimenea de la habitación.

\- Ama Granger, ¿qué está haciendo? - escuchó a Tobby preguntar pero decidió ignorarlo y alzar uno de sus brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué podría pasar si se pellizcaba un brazo? Alzó dos de sus dedos con mucho cuidado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y como si esperara una explosión, pellizcándose a sí misma y lo más fuerte que pudo.

Abajo, Severus Snape había sacudido su brazo izquierdo además del té que intentaba beberse, quemándose la mano por _"accidente"._

\- Pero... ¡por Merlín, Severus! - exclamó Minerva, parpadeando sorprendida y al haberse asustado con el repentino movimiento del profesor frente a ella. Se llevó una mano al pecho y Snape pudo notar que temblaba un poco. - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

\- ¡Ya te lo expliqué! - contestó, exasperado y limpiándose el té que le había salpicado en el rostro. - Granger y yo, compartimos un vínculo muy fuerte y todo lo que le suceda a ella, me sucederá a mí también. Pero... ¡demonios! - volvió a sacudir su brazo un par de veces, así que tomó la decisión de colocar la taza en la mesa frente al sofá, con su mano derecha y se contuvo el brazo izquierdo tras conseguirlo, alzando la cabeza en dirección del tejado y preguntándose qué diantres estaba sucediendo en el piso superior. Su brazo continuaba sacudiéndose y el dolor se sentía como pequeños choques eléctricos dentro de su piel, que era lo de menos, si no fuera por la gran respuesta que tenían sus extremidades ante los estímulos. Sólo podía llegar a una conclusión acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación y esperaba estar equivocado o iba a gritar en grande.

Se puso de pie y sin mediar palabras con Minerva, dio un suave toque al librero con su varita que se abrió sin chistar. Continuaba sobando su brazo izquierdo y al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con una Hermione Granger que no dejaba de pellizcarse un brazo y con una expresión de expectativa de que algo pasara.

\- ¡Granger! ¡Pare ya! - exclamó mientras la tomaba de uno de los brazos y finalmente paraba aquella tontería. - ¿qué parte de que estamos conectados no entiende? Pensé que se tomaría el asunto con mayor seriedad. ¡Podría matarnos sin remedio!

La expresión de Hermione era como si quisiera echarse a reír ante la severa expresión en el rostro de Snape. ¿De verdad podían morir por un simple pellizco? Arqueó una de sus cejas y para Severus fue suficiente.

\- ¿¡Cree que estoy bromeando!? ¿¡Cree que es divertido!? - exclamó alzando los brazos, realmente enfadado. Hermione había comenzado a fruncir el ceño. Desde que el profesor había comenzado a gritar y a enfadarse, podía sentir un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y hasta la punta de sus pies. - Pues si tanto quiere jugar, a ver qué le parece esto...

Hermione y Minerva se quedaron a la expectativa, mientras el jefe de Slytherin miraba su brazo izquierdo con mucha atención y en donde sabía que tenía la vieja marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. La chica observó a la directora, quien se encogió de hombros sin tener idea de lo que el hombre pensaba hacer. A veces pensaba que Snape era muy exagerado con sus reacciones.

Pero a pesar de todo, para Severus servía para probar una teoría.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos se posaron sobre la marca, sin necesidad de siquiera arremangarse la túnica, mientras la vista de ambas mujeres estaba prácticamente fija allí y sin parpadear. Muy pronto se dieron cuenta de la intención que tenía y en cuanto Hermione comenzó a quejarse de dolor y a contenerse el brazo donde él sabía que ocultaba su marca con un hechizo cosmético.

Arañaba la piel bajo la túnica y lo mejor que podía dejando de seguro, furiosas marcas rojas sobre la marca tenebrosa, algunas veces dejando escapar un débil siseo de dolor. Cada arañazo en su marca, hacía que Hermione temblara y Minerva comenzaba a cansarse de la demostración.

\- Basta, Severus. Creo que ya quedó claro tu punto. - dijo con su voz más estricta y solamente así, el profesor se detuvo. Con el ceño fruncido, alzó la mirada de su brazo izquierdo y a continuación miró a Hermione con cierta curiosidad. ¿Acaso recordaba lo que estaba oculto bajo una falsa piel tersa y perfecta?

La chica había desviado la vista mientras continuaba intentando calmar el dolor de su brazo, acariciando la piel con un par de sus dedos. No sabía cómo hablar del tema pero siempre había creído que lo mejor era ser directo al respecto.

\- Señorita Granger... - comenzó, al sentarse en la cama y escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado. - ¿Tiene algún recuerdo que conscierne a su brazo?

\- _¿Mi brazo?_ \- preguntó con una vocecilla y lentamente dándose la vuelta para encararlo, pero aún rehuyendo de su penetrante mirada.

\- Sí. Ese brazo que tanto le duele cuando yo araño el mío. ¿No se dio cuenta de que no le duelen ambos, sino sólo ese?

\- Puede ser una simple coincidencia. Quizá me duela el otro, si también comienza a arañarlo de esa forma.

\- No exactamente. Pese a que experimentará dolor si comienzo a hacerme daño, hay dolores que son específicos y ésta pequeña prueba que he hecho justo ahora, me ha demostrado que tengo razón.

\- ¿Dolores específicos?

\- _Así parece._ \- meditó y su voz apenas y fue audible, mientras Minerva escuchaba la conversación con curiosidad, sentándose en una vieja silla de madera que parecía ligeramente desbalanceada en una de sus patas, pero estaba lo suficientemente concentrada como para siquiera preocuparse por eso. - al parecer, hay dolores que son específicos entre usted y yo. No sé si se deba a que involucran memorias y sentimientos mucho más fuertes que otros o puesto que tal vez...

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que al estar enamorada, le generaba a él un sentimiento muy similar al que Weasley había sentido al verla? ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces ella también sentiría lo mismo, si le enseñaba su marca tenebrosa?

Pero esa era una idea estúpida. ¿Aquellas marcas representaban una conexión mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra que pudieran tener? ¿Acaso puesto que para sus emociones, los hacía sentir similares?

\- ¿Tal vez...? - dijo Hermione de pronto e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Tal vez sólo sea eso. - terminó la oración y se puso de pie, inspirando profundamente. Se sentía tentado de decir la verdad, de romper el encantamiento en su brazo y provocar algún recuerdo que aún estuviese almacenado en los confines de su memoria. Se giró lentamente para mirar a la chica en la cama, con un pequeño frufrú de su toga. - Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo delicada que es la conexión que tenemos, le pido, no, le exijo, que tenga mucho más cuidado y que se lo tome muy seriamente.

Minerva también se había levantado pero para ella ese _"tal vez"_ , todavía rondaba en su mente. Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido como en un hibrido entre decepción y curiosidad de Gryffindor por los elementos envueltos en aquella conexión tras el hechizo de extracción fallido. El nuevo elfo que recién había regresado a casa, caminaba lentamente desde una de las semi oscuras esquinas de la habitación, con una expresión como si quisiera consolarla. Su amo le había ordenado que Hermione Granger debía tener una agradable estadía y la tristeza no era reflejo de eso.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí y las cejas arqueadas de Minerva, fueron una muy obvia muestra de que aún no acababa la conversación.

\- ¿Tal vez qué, Severus? ¿Acaso intentas ocultar algo? - le reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El pasadizo era realmente estrecho como para que dos personas pudieran moverse a sus anchas, así que prácticamente podía percibir su laboriosa respiración y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba.

\- Hay muchas cosas que todavía no puedo explicarle, como puedes ver. ¿Acaso te imaginas todo el caos que eso causaría? Si sus emociones se desbocan, podría provocar un desastre y terminar muy mal.

\- Pero sabes muy bien que muy pronto tendrás que decirle la verdad, ¿cierto? - preguntó la mujer, apuntándolo con un dedo a la cara. Debido al reducido espacio, prácticamente lo tenía apuntando en su ojo.

\- _Por supuesto..._

Tras marcharse Minerva, Hermione se encontraba de brazos cruzados en la cama y con una expresión de aburrimiento clásica de un Gryffindor cualquiera. Ella no era una persona de estar encerrada en una habitación todo el día. Necesitaba retos, necesitaba distraer lo poco que quedaba de su mente.

\- Ama Granger, ¿necesita alguna cosa? Tobby podría traerle un libro o tal vez, Tobby podría prepararle galletas caseras de avena.

\- Suena muy tentador y te lo agradezco, Tobby, pero creo que puedo hacerlo por mí misma. - declaró, apartando las cobijas de su cuerpo y decidida a levantarse. Sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero no tenía sueño todo el tiempo.

Y aunque el elfo lo dijera una y otra vez, Hermione no había querido escuchar y muy pronto se encontraba bajando las escaleras de aquel pasadizo, dándole un suave golpe al librero con su varita, tal como había visto que Snape había hecho al haberse tenido que mudar con él, a la fuerza, apoyándose en las paredes y mirando a su alrededor, realmente sorprendida del cambio que había dado la habitación. Al menos, lo poco que podía recordar, del momento en el que el profesor de pociones había afirmado que había tenido una comportamiento infantil.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué diferencia! ¿Lo limpiaste tú, Tobby?

\- Sí, ama. El amo Snape le ordenó que limpiara la casa y luego, que encontrara un libro en Hogwarts. También le ordenó a Tobby, que se asegurara de que la ama Granger descansara.

\- Pero no puedes tenerme en cama para siempre. - sonrió Hermione, deteniéndose junto a una de las estanterías llenas de libros y tomando uno al azar. - ¿Qué se supone que haga para divertirme entonces? Soy una joven, necesito salir, aprender, divertirme un poco. Ya tuve suficiente estrés y guerra como para varios años de mi vida.

Hojeó el libro en cuestión y caminó hasta sentarse en el viejo sofá rojo, recostándose cómodamente en el mueble. El elfo apretaba sus extremidades superiores, la una contra la otra, tenso de pensar en lo que su amo Snape pudiera decir.

Sólo un par de segundos, al Severus emerger de la cocina y con un libro entre sus manos, moviendo los labios mientras leía y haciendo pequeños movimientos con su varita en la otra mano. Al alzar su rostro de las páginas que leía, prácticamente se quedó pasmado al ver a Hermione Granger en su sofá.

\- ¿Alguna razón para invadir mi espacio personal, señorita Granger? - preguntó, rodeando el sofá y hasta detenerse frente a ella. - ¿no debería estar descansando acaso?

\- ¿Y cree que me sentaré en la cama todo el día? - dijo sin siquiera alzar la vista del libro que leía. - No puede tenerme encerrada toda la vida. Es un castigo cruel e inhumano.

\- Afuera... - Snape se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas y escudriñó la vista con el ceño fruncido, corriendo una de las blancas cortinas. - estaríamos expuestos a muchos peligros que podrían atentar con nuestras vidas. Al menos aquí adentro, puedo controlar las variables y evitar los accidentes.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Ahora que la guerra acabó, de seguro que encontraremos peligros ahí fuera. ¿Y cuáles son las variables que puede controlar desde aquí? ¿Acaso plastificará todos los libros de su bilbioteca, para evitar que pueda cortarme con un papel y que el dolor sea tan grande, que nos mate a ambos?

Corrió las cortinas con un gesto de rabia y se giró para observar a la joven en su sofá, que ahora se había sentado y había dejado el libro a un lado, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡Estamos conectados y cualquier circunstancia podría matarnos! ¡Especialmente a usted, que es sensible ante cualquier cosa!

\- ¿Y qué espera que haga? ¿Que duerma eternamente? Soy joven y necesito vida social. ¿O creía que simplemente me gustaba leer y estudiar?

\- Por un momento lo llegué a pensar, no lo puedo negar. - respondió con sarcasmo, mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y negaba con la cabeza. Cada vez que discutían, sentía un extraño escalofrío y si era lo bastante astuta, no discutiría para causarse dolor.

\- Quizá no pueda recordar mucho y quizá haya sido mi culpa, el haber tomado la estúpida decisión de borrarme la memoria, pero no significa que vaya a quedarme de brazos cruzados y echada en la cama, de por vida.

\- Por ahora no puedo ofrecerle nada más. Al menos no, hasta que el vínculo haya disminuido o hasta que encuentre una forma de revertir el accidente. Se trata de nuestra seguridad y no estoy dispuesto a negociarlo.

Se dijo a sí mismo, que necesitaba redoblar la seguridad de la casa. Si a Granger se le ocurría escapar, podría significar la muerte.

La joven estaba enfadada y así continuó, mientras el librero se apartaba frente a sus ojos y subía las escaleras hasta perderse de vista. Severus también había comenzado a negar con la cabeza y tras frotarse el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos, bajó la vista hasta el elfo que se encontraba aún junto al librero móvil y con una expresión de merecerse un castigo por aquella discusión.

\- Tobby... ¿algún avance?

\- Ninguno, amo Snape. Tobby revisó todos los libros que pudo pero no encontró nada. Tobby volverá mañana y continuará la búsqueda.

\- Perfecto. - suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el sillón hondo junto al sofá y alzando la mirada hasta el tejado. Estaba plenamente consciente de que Hermione era una mujer joven y de que no podía tenerla encerrada de por vida, pero no tenía otra salida.

Le traía recuerdos de aquellos libros que había leído en la infancia. _La bella y la bestia._

¿Acaso él era la bestia?

De tanto pensar ya había comenzado a darle sueño e intentaba encontrar una cómoda postura para descansar un poco. Por alguna razón, no podía dormir y no dejaba de moverse en el mueble. Sus sueños eran realmente turbios. Supuso que las emociones y pensamientos combinados, eran la causa mayor del problema.

Así debía sentirse Minerva, de seguro, gracias a su condición como animaga.

Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. También volvía a experimentar esa desagradable sensación de calor en su interior y no podía comprender la razón, Hermione se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Aún así, tuvo que desabrocharse la túnica y echarla sobre el sofá, sintiendo un desagradable sofoque en su garganta.

En pocos segundos, ya había arrojado la levita sobre su túnica en el sofá y ya había comenzado a desabrocharse los botones del cuello de su camisa.

¿Por qué? Estaban lo más cerca posible, pero aún así sentía arder su cuerpo y como si estuviera en medio del desierto y bajo un sol abrasador.

\- Maldición... - se levantó del sofá, consciente de que sus pantalones comenzaban a humedecerse debido al sudor. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su visión se tornaba borrosa, debido a la jaqueca. De seguro, ya tenía fiebre.

¿Qué tan cerca tenían que estar para que esa desagradable sensación se detuviera? No había sucedido la noche anterior, pero tampoco habían discutido de la forma en que lo habían hecho hoy.

¿Acaso guardaba relación alguna? El día anterior, todo había sido tranquilo y pacífico. Ahora, cada uno estaba enfadado con el otro. Apostaba todo lo poco que tenía, a que Hermione debía estar dando vueltas en la cama.

La sola idea, motivaba a sus pies a moverse. Cada vez que sentía ese desagradable calor en todo su cuerpo, sus pies se movían como si se tratara de un metal atraído por un potente imán. Rápidamente se encontró subiendo las escaleras en el estrecho pasadizo y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, que se sintió refrescante para sus dedos.

A cada centímetro que se acercaba a su figura dormida en la cama, frente a un suave fuego en su vieja chimenea, más aliviado se sentía de su malestar.

De pronto se quedó de pie, pasmado y con una fría gota de sudor perlando su frente y con otra, recorriendo su espalda complemente. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer? ¿Quitarse la ropa y meterse debajo de las cobijas con ella?

Esa idea era tan tonta, que le provocó deseos de reír y gracias a Merlín se contuvo a tiempo.

Se tomó un par de segundos para admirar el cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos. La chica finalmente se había quedado dormida y tras lo que le pareció, una pesada lectura que de seguro Tobby había sustraído de su biblioteca personal. Al menos no había estado llorando, eso hubiese representado un incómodo dolor para él. Se alegraba de que intentara tomárselo con más madurez de la que había demostrado hacía unas horas. Quizá su recuperación progresaba.

Pero no, la sensación de calor. La fiebre. No estaba seguro de cuánto podría resistir y la idea de meterse en la cama, con ella, se volvía cada vez más y más tentadora.

Tenía que estar loco como para intentarlo, pero parecía que sus manos ya se movían prácticamente por sí solas y habían comenzado a desabrochar los botones restantes de su camisa de diario, con los ojos fijos sobre la curvilínea figura de la chica. Había comenzado a moverse, intentaba cubrirse lo más que podía con las cobijas. Lo sabía, debía estar sufriendo un terrible frío.

Y a punto de subirse a la cama, a un par de pasos, Hermione había comenzado a sentarse en la cama. Ahogó un bostezo y frotándose los ojos con cierta pesadez, se quedó perpleja al encontrarse con el sudoroso rostro de su profesor de pociones, pálido como una hoja de papel y a pocos centímetros de la cama.

\- Yo... siento un terrible calor. Como si ardiera por dentro... - dijo en voz muy baja, consciente de que sonaba realmente estúpido.

\- Y yo siento como si... me congelara. Un frío realmente intenso que ni siquiera el fuego de la chimenea y éstas frasadas, pueden sofocar.

¿Y cuál era la respuesta al problema?

\- Sólo se detiene... cuando... - sabía que la chica era inteligente, podía responderse a sí misma.

El profesor de pociones había comenzado a asentir en silencio y a moverse como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, hasta sentarse en una esquina de la cama. Esa tenía que ser la situación más extraña e incómoda, en la que hubiese estado jamás.

Él era un hombre mucho mayor que sus amigos, quien nunca había demostrado simpatía alguna por ella, pero que ahora se necesitaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

\- La única forma de que podamos dormir... será juntos. - terminó de decir Hermione y con un delicado rubor en sus mejillas, que Severus sintió como un aumento de calor en todo su cuerpo. Él no se sonrojaría, pero definitivamente que se había quedado sin palabras.

Y también al notar que la chica se hacía a un lado en la cama, acariciando el espacio vacío que había dejado. ¿Acaso era una sugestión de que debía acostarse a un lado de ella?

Tragó saliva, pero sentía su garganta seca de tanto calor y quería simplemente darse la vuelta y apagar la chimenea. Sabía que era una simple sensación, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que recostarse a su lado.

Hermione tiritaba de frío y no dejaba de asombrarse con su espíritu Gryffindor. No veía temor en su mirada.

\- Ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo, pero estoy convencida de que no tenemos otra salida. Es eso o yo morir de hipotermia y usted, morir de hipertermia.

Hermione tenía poderosas razones y no podía negar que comenzaba a ver doble gracias a la fiebre.

Le pareció que soñaba, pero se encontraba en la misma cama que Hermione Granger y con sus brazos alrededor de la joven, ambos finalmente sofocando la terrible sensación que generaba aquel vínculo accidental.

 **N/A:** _¿Por qué creen que las marcas de ambos, sean tan importantes? Y Hermione se aburre dentro de la casa, ¿qué creen que Snape tenga que hacer para mantenerla feliz y evitar accidentes? Ahora, al parecer, cada vez que discuten y sus respiraciones se agitan, se enfadan el uno con el otro, las emociones buscan su acomodo natural, que se contenten a la fuerza y los obliga a dormir juntos. ¿Soy muy mala? Bueno, así es el amor. Podrás pelear, pero siempre habrá una forma de contentarse. Normalmente lo hacemos de forma consciente, pero en el caso de Hermione y Severus, que no saben que están enamorados el uno del otro, o al menos Hermione (también Snape, por ahora), la "naturaleza" se encarga._


	6. Peligroso

Capítulo 5: Peligroso

Para cuando Severus Snape registró sus alrededores, su mirada viajó desde el resplandor del sol en sus viejas ventanas, hasta la figura entre sus brazos que descansaba plácidamente con una almohada en su pecho y con una mano delicadamente cerrada sobre uno de sus hombros. Su cerebro aún se encontraba a medio trabajar, pero tenía que admitir que jamás había dormido tan bien y no se refería al hecho de no encontrarse solo en la cama. Como si la chica acabara con todos sus demonios internos y consiguiera olvidar al resto del mundo y sus alrededores.

Si algo había aprendido con la experiencia, podía enumerarlo con un par de sus dedos. Su marca tenebrosa y la marca que ella tenía en su brazo y que decía _Sangre Sucia_ , los conectaba de una forma mucho más profunda de lo que creía. No podía explicar el motivo, pero tenía un par de teorías.

Al romperse el encantamiento de forma tan violenta, las emociones que debían volver con su dueño, se habían quedado con él. No podía explicarse por qué aquel sentimiento de amor los conectaba si lo peor que Hermione recordaba era una gran tristeza por su supuesta traición, pero pudo sentirlo fluir en sus venas al momento de practicar el hechizo. Por la forma en que lo había visto, parecía estar muy enterrado en su subconsciente, como si el dolor la hubiese forzado a olvidarlo y de pronto había salido a flote para rellenar los espacios vacíos que estaba dejando.

Haber visto la verdad y aquel fuerte sentimiento, lo había sacado de concentración y su mano había vacilado hasta causar aquel accidente en el que estaban metidos.

Pero la emoción todavía era fuerte, así que ella estaba comenzando a cambiar de parecer tras la guerra. Estaba comenzando a sanar las heridas y aquel viejo sentimiento estaba comenzando a resugir nuevamente. ¿Quizá era por ello que había acudido a él, desesperadamente? Pero no había dado indicios de recordar tener esas memorias y pedirle que no las extrajera de su mente.

También, había aprendido otra cosa sobre la conexión. Cada vez que sufría, estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance o enfadada con él, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si la extrañara y se convertía en un dolor físico que era capaz de causarle la muerte. Eso significaba que debían estar en buenos términos.

Volvió a bajar la vista hasta el gran valle de rizos castaños que alcanzaba a ver y que cubrían su cabeza, mientras sentía el rítmico movimiento de su pecho al respirar y sus pequeños dedos todavía aferrados a su hombro, en lo que sin duda era un sueño profundo.

Cada vez que estaban juntos o que alcanzaba a tocarla, su cuerpo se sentí extrañamente reconfortado. El fuego en su interior conseguía calentar su fría piel y la de ella, enfríarlo un poco.

Podía pensar en miles de razones cursis, pero sólo había una que parecía ser la más acertada.

Ella siempre había sido cándida, feliz y amigable. Él en cambio, siempre había sido frío y mezquino. No significaba que hubiesen intercambiado personalidades, pero sí, complementarse el uno al otro.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto escuchó un bostezo y el sonido de las sábanas. Se tomó un poco de tiempo para admirar las largas piernas de la bruja y no pudo continuar ignorando, lo mucho que había crecido. No le pareció apropiada la corta pijama que traía, un par de pantaloncillos y un extraño y largo suéter de algodón, de mangas largas, pero no quería traer ese tema a colación y que ella implicara alguna cosa, como que era un pervertido y había estado mirándola de más. Pero sí, su pequeña estudiante había crecido y la evidencia resultaba ser muy contundente.

Sus manos se veían más delicadas, al igual que sus labios y su rostro que se había perfilado aún más. Su cuello se había estirado un poco más, a una longitud perfecta y se podían apreciar sus huesos de una forma muy armónica. Su pecho había aumentado de tamaño pero no demasiado. A uno que él consideraría atractivo...

 _"Débil. Ella fue tu estudiante, no dejes que sus emociones te confundan. No puedes sentir nada por ella, sale con Weasley. O salía con él antes del accidente. Y lo volverá a hacer una vez que toda esta locura se resuelva."_

Agradeció que Hermione comenzara a despertarse, puesto que no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aguantar en esa posición. Comenzaba a acalambrase y además, de continuar así, Merlín sabía qué estupideces iba a terminar pensando.

La chica comenzó a sentarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido a la postura que había mantenido durante horas y con cierta pereza, ahogando otro bostezo. Se rascó la cabeza con la mano que no había mantenido aferrada al hombro de Severus y parpadeó un par de veces para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días. - la voz del profesor la sobresaltó de inmediato y al hacer contacto con su mirada, Snape supuso que se ruborizaría. Y así fue, causándole una sensación de calor como esas cursilerías que siempre decían: _Derritiéndose por ella_.

\- Buenos... días. - sonrió suavemente, mientras Severus se impulsaba con los codos y hasta sentarse en la cama. Podía no estar realmente enamorado, pero algo en su interior le decía que la vista era realmente bella. Rizos castaños alborotados, en todas las direcciones posibles. Ojos color caramelo, sonrojados por los bostezos y las marcas de la almohada en las mejillas. También sonrojadas tanto por el tiempo que había pasado con su rostro apoyado en su pecho, como por la idea de dormir junto a su profesor.

\- Lo tomaré como que ha dormido de maravilla. - intentó mantener los sarcasmos al mínimo posible. ¡ _Demonios que era difícil!_ , pero no quería repetir la experiencia ni mucho menos vivir abrazado a Hermione de por vida. Sin embargo, para Hermione, el tono de voz pasó desapercibido y más bien pareció dispuesta a responder sin insultos o peleas de ninguna índole.

\- De hecho sí, mejor de lo que lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. O eso creo, con lo poco que recuerdo de muchas cosas. - se quedó quieto mientras la miraba recoger la almohada y recoger la frasada enrededada, apartándose de él para doblarla cuidadosamente y organizar su mitad de la cama. La siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba descalza hacia el baño y para cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó escapar una profunda respiración que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama y mirando el tejado de madera sobre ellos.

Por qué tenía la ligera impresión de que no iba a ser la primera vez que iban a dormir juntos. Y cuando escuchó el sonido del retrete, apartó las sábanas que también estaban enredadas en sus pies, tomando su varita de la mesa de noche y haciendo un pequeño movimiento para organizar la cama.

Al ponerse de pie y sentir el frío suelo de madera bajo sus pies, no pudo evitarlo y una maldición silente se escapó de sus labios. En su afán de buscar satisfacción a su malestar, se había desvestido más de la cuenta y tenía que aprender a controlar eso, si volvía a suceder. No podía simplemente acostarse allí, desnudo, abrazando a una joven bruja, enamorada de él sin saberlo a ciencia cierta. No quería que sucediera algo que luego no pudiera remediar.

Tenía toda la camisa abierta y se las había arreglado para patear los pantalones durante la noche, así que estaba en calzones prácticamente y con la camisa abierta, arrugada y mostrando más de lo que quería. Si no se daba prisa, Hermione iba a ver más de lo estrictamente académico.

Blandió su varita con un rápido movimiento de su mano y muy pronto se encontró seguro en su usual ropa negra, esperando a la chica y de brazos cruzados.

Que también se había cambiado oportunamente y tenía su pijama doblada sobre uno de sus antebrazos, mientras se cepillaba el cabello con un cepillo que supuso que había encontrado en su baño.

Al verlo con las cejas arqueadas, se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no es que usted me diera mucho tiempo para pasar por mi casa y hacer maletas. - le criticó y por mucho que quiso responder, simplemente se mordió la lengua y trató de respirar en vez de sólo gritar. Al menos sacaba algo positivo de la experiencia y practicaba su paciencia.

\- Tobby puede hacernos los honores después, pero ahora es momento de desayunar. La esperaré abajo en cuanto esté lista.

Y como el murciélago gigante que era, salió de la habitación y ondeando su larga túnica negra tras él, hasta cerrarse la puerta perezosamente. Le asombraba la facilidad con la que Snape evadía el tema de que habían dormido juntos, toda la noche, pero a ciencia cierta, ella también trataba de manejarlo como una adulta.

Después de todo había entendido una cosa. Cada vez que sentía que se congelaba hasta morir, sólo él podía apaciguar esa terrible sensación y de nada le servía, estar enfadada con él. Además, eso sólo lo empeoraba.

Al momento de bajar las escaleras, el profesor se encontraba con ambas manos sobre la mesa y contemplando el trabajo que el pequeño elfo, Tobby, había hecho. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Su desayuno favorito estaba en la mesa y en verdad que estaba hambrienta!

Su felicidad no pasó desapercibida, inundando a Severus con un sentimiento que pese a que ya llevaba unas horas de experimentar, todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse. Se ponía misteriosamente de buen humor y hasta le provocaban deseos de sonreír, sintiéndose cálido por dentro. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la fuente de sus nuevas emociones, mirando la mesa con una sonrisa apenas perceptible visualmente, pero que ahí estaba.

\- Tobby preparó mi desayuno favorito, ¡vaya! Aunque la verdad no se lo dije a ciencia cierta.

\- Debió haberlo adivinado entonces. - no. Le había ordenado que hiciera cualquier cosa para mantenerla feliz, aunque no quería saber qué métodos había utilizado para obtener la información. No importaba. - por favor acompáñeme.

No necesitó que lo dijeran dos veces y muy pronto se encontró degustando unos deliciosos bizcochos con una muy apetecible salsa dulce, aunque no demasiado, además de arándanos y otros sabores que le recordaron de repente a Hogwarts.

\- El desayuno me trae recuerdos. - dijo de repente y Snape, quien hojeaba la prensa diaria, finalmente alzó la cabeza de lo que hacía para observarla. - Creo que recuerdo a Ron intentando tragar cuanto bizcocho encontrara en la mesa y sin siquiera masticar apropiadamente. Me parece que siempre detesté ese aspecto de él.

\- El desdén por los modales de Weasley, sin duda que es algo difícil de olvidar. - contestó Snape mientras colocaba los cubiertos en su plato, de manera muy organizada, a lo que Hermione no pudo encontrar queja alguna y tuvo que coincidir con él.

El profesor esperó pacientemente hasta que Hermione terminara de desayunar y una vez que los platos se levantaran por sí solos y comenzaran a limpiarse mágicamente en el fregadero, se dio cuenta de que Hermione daba vueltas alrededor del salón y una vez que recordaba que a Snape no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, había comenzado su recorrido de vuelta tras el librero.

La detuvo a tiempo.

\- Señorita Granger... - dijo y la chica comenzó a darse la vuelta con los hombros ligeramente caídos y en derrota. Otro día de aburrimiento en la cama. - He estado pensando en lo que dijo anoche y creo que podríamos llegar a un arreglo.

\- A ver, ¿podría recordarme qué fue lo que dije anoche?

\- Me hizo clara su queja de lo mucho que se aburría, encerrada todo el día en la habitación. Si mal no recuerdo, sus palabras fueron: _"Es un castigo cruel e inhumano"._

\- No sabía que mis palabras eran dignas de ser memorizadas como un libro.

\- Ah, le trae recuerdos. En fin, estuve pensando que quizá podría recibir visitas de sus amigos. Excepto de Weasley. Creo que todavía no está... listo.

\- Es justo. - fue lo único que dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta para mirar el librero. - le escribiré una carta a Ginny. No estoy segura de cuánto sepa sobre el asunto, pero quisiera que fuese la primera en visitarme.

\- Descuide, no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Yo me encargaré de las cartas, usted encárguese de descansar. Puede tomar los libros que desee, el elfo ya debe estar por volver del pequeño encargo que le he pedido.

\- Buscar un libro, lo sé. Eso dijo. - fue lo último que escuchó mientras el librero se cerraba y se quedaba de pie, mirando la vía que había tomado.

De vuelta al trabajo y a intentar encontrar una solución al problema en el que estaban metidos. Agradecía tener un pequeño laboratorio privado de pociones con un poco de ayuda improvisada de su varita, sin comprometer la estructura de la casa en la que vivía. Una puerta a un pasadizo secreto bajo una de sus alfombras, con unas pequeñas escaleras hacia un sótano repleto de tarros y libros hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Su propio armario de ingredientes y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, aunque fuese un espacio mucho más reducido que su par en el castillo.

Aunque sin importar cuántos libros leyera, todavía no podía dar con la respuesta a sus problemas. La información ni siquiera era específica y se encontraba cortando ingredientes sin tener ni idea de cómo mezclarlos entre sí. ¿Podría una poción, reparar la memoria?

Y mientras lo pensaba detenidamente, había olvidado que empuñaba un cuchillo y que sus manos se deslizaban distraídamente por la tabla de picar, hasta sentir una desagradable presión en una de sus palmas y darse cuenta de un líquido rojo escarlata que nada tenía que ver con la preparación en la receta.

De inmediato sintió el ardor en su mano, el dolor de la imprudencia.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó, tratando de parar el sangrado con la manga de su túnica y esperando no haberse cortado algún ligamento.

Pero su voz no fue la única en exclamar. Hermione Granger había soltado un alarido en el piso superior y le recordó, con un desagradable fuego en su interior, que Hermione también experimentaría su dolor.

\- ¡Doble mierda!

Subió las escaleras lo más aprisa que pudo, con una mano herida e intentando sostener la varita para abrir el pasadizo secreto tras el librero, desesperándose cada vez más al escuchar los gemidos de dolor que provenían de la habitación superior.

No se trataba de una desesperación real, sabía que era una sensación proyectada por el vínculo que tenían y una ficticia necesidad de ponerla a salvo, evitarle el dolor, pero en ese momento no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara y se le hacía complicado el sostener su varita y despejar el pasadizo secreto.

Dos temblorosos toques con la punta y se encontró subiendo las escaleras, saltando entre los escalones para ahorrar tiempo, empujando la puerta con un pie. Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama, pálida como una hoja de papel y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, completamente aterrada ante el repentino dolor. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, el fuego en su interior urgía por ser aplacado y la visión de sus lágrimas era realmente una tortura.

Apartó las sábanas enrrolladas en la herida con su mano sana y con su varita en la boca, sin tener realmente idea de cómo había reaccionado de forma tan violenta y manteniendo el contacto visual con ella e intentando apaciguarla con una penetrante mirada . Sostuvo su mano herida con la suya, dejando escapar un pequeño siseo de dolor al contacto, al igual que ella, cerrando sus dedos junto a los de Hermione y quitándose la varita de la boca con su mano sana para decir un hechizo en voz baja. Sintió el suave cosquilleo de la magia recorrer su mano hasta la punta de sus dedos y cerrar las heridas, mientras continuaba con los ojos fijos sobre la temblorosa figura de Hermione.

Lentamente comenzó a despegar su mano de la de la chica, sintiendo el fuego en su interior apagarse paulatinamente, a la par de apaciguarse su agitada respiración. Los dedos de Hermione continuaban temblando un poco, mientras su mano caía lentamente sobre las sábanas con la sangre ya casi seca, dándole la vuelta con cierto temor de encontrarse con una terrible herida.

Ahora simplemente una larga cicatriz en su palma.

\- ¿Puede mover sus dedos sin dificultad? - escuchó que el profesor preguntó de inmediato, pero estaba concentrada en sentir su propia respiración acelerada. En intentar entender qué había sucedido. Ante su silencio, Severus tomó su mano y al hacerlo, Hermione sintió la calidez que ahora percibía cada vez que el profesor la tocaba. Como si lo necesitara. Como si la complementara de alguna forma sin explicación.

\- Creo que sí...

\- Fue un accidente. - dijo en voz baja como si explicarlo fuese a hacerle sentir mejor a la chica, quien continuaba con la vista fija en la cicatriz que ahora tenía.

La conexión era real, Snape no bromeaba al respecto. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, tanta desesperación de pensar que el profesor podía estar muriendo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que le sucediera? ¿Por qué experimentaba lo mismo que él?

 _A veces, cuando amas mucho a alguien, puedes llegar a sufrir su dolor. Sus penas._

Pero ella no lo sabía todavía, no lo recordaba.

Snape se vio motivado a hacer algo sin pensar, como lo hacía desde el primer momento en el que sus emociones y cuerpos se habían conectado accidentalmente.

Rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y apoyar su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros. Acariciar su espalda con suaves movimientos de sus manos, apartar el temor del camino.

 **N/A:** _Sólo fue un buen susto para Hermione. ¿Y ahora qué creen que pase? Cualquier herida podría representar un problema para los dos. ¿Cómo se supone que podrán vivir de esa forma? Recuerden comentarme sus opiniones y cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan. Será bien recibido, tanto como si quisieran unirse al grupo que tengo en fb MariSeverusFF o enviarme un mensaje privado con sus números, para añadirlos a Whatsapp._


	7. Mantener el secreto

Capítulo 6: Mantener el secreto

Después de aquel desagradable incidente, Snape había decidido vendar su mano por precaución, mientras Hermione permanecía inusualmente callada y con la mirada atenta al vendaje que rodeaba su piel con extremo cuidado. Las brillantes llamas de la chimenea, chisporroteando gracias a una ventana mal cerrada, le brindaban una buena vista de los ojos de la chica y podía detectar un pequeño brillo de temor en cada parpadeo.

Sólo era una cicatriz, no tenía sentido vendarla si no presentaba problemas para mover los dedos, pero por alguna razón necesitaba cerciorarse de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado. De protegerla.

\- Estará completamente sana en un par de horas. - dijo, aparentemente al aire pero Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por ínfimos segundos. Lo suficiente como para que su interior volviera a sentir ese incómodo calor al que tenía que acostumbrarse en algún momento y mucho más si no progresaban. Se llevó un par de dedos hasta el cuello de su túnica, intentando abrir un par de botones y respirar mejor. La sensación ya casi se convertía en un desagradable nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba el respirar.

Colocó una mano sobre uno de los brazos de Hermione y no le gustó, a ciencia cierta, la forma en que la tomó por sorpresa. Se imaginó que cualquiera tras un hechizo tan complicado y tras haber perdido parte de la memoria, también sufriría de un colpaso nervioso, pero su actitud estaba lejos de ser la Hermione Granger que había conocido durante siete años y a pesar de tener las emociones mezcladas, como los pensamientos, parte de sí esperaba que recuperara su antiguo yo. Le resultaba tan extraño, ver ese temor en sus ojos.

\- Recuéstese, trate de descansar. - quiso decirlo como una orden, pero su tono de voz fue suave y tranquilo. De todas formas, la chica no opuso resistencia y utilizando su mano sana, se acomodó en la cama y de modo que su rostro lo enfrentara mientras estaba sentado en una esquina. Se levantó sin decir nada más y tomando la frasada que estaba del lado de su cama, la cubrió con ella hasta el cuello. Hermione la necesitaba más que él, siempre tenía frío. O al menos, desde ahora. - dejaré algunas velas encendidas y... - suspiró profundamente, mirando el lado vacío de la cama. - volveré más tarde. Si necesita alguna cosa, el elfo ha vuelto y estará haciendo guardia en el pasillo hasta que vuelva.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no quiso insistir y decidió que debía dejarla sola. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y al momento de bajar las escaleras, se encontró frente a frente con una joven pelirroja sentada en su sofá y con una taza de té en mano. Le sonreía a Tobby el elfo, agradeciéndole por las galletas de mantequilla, así que supuso que su llegada ya tenía un par de minutos . Alzó la mirada al escuchar pasos y sonrió suavemente, mientras Snape escogía las mejores palabras tan rápido como le era posible.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. - se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, sin duda que había cambiado tanto como Hermione Granger lo había hecho. - recibí su carta...

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley. - tomó asiento frente a ella en el sillón hondo de siempre, rechazando la taza con té que Tobby le ofrecía y entrelazando sus dedos, organizando las ideas en su mente. Al menos, lo mejor que podía tras el accidente. - le agradezco que decidiera venir a la mayor brevedad posible.

\- Ron me contó lo que sucedió, está realmente molesto y no deja de preguntar cómo está ella. Aunque la profesora McGonagall se niega a darnos esa información. Dígame... _¿es muy grave?_

A último minuto decidió que podría hablar con mayor soltura, si se ponía en pie y caminaba alrededor de la habitación, sin tener que mirarla a los ojos. Así lo hizo, levantándose y comenzando su recorrido, mientras Ginny intentaba seguirlo con la mirada en la semi oscuridad de la habitación. En la casa no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, además del chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea.

\- No voy a mentir, el daño que la señorita Granger recibió en su memoria es realmente importante y es necesario encontrar una forma de repararlo, tan pronto como sea posible. Sé la verdad gracias al hechizo. Sé que está o estuvo, no lo sé con exactitud, pero sé que se enamoró de mí y ese fue el motivo de todo éste desastre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo darse cuenta de que Ginny sonreía con pesar y se secaba un par de pequeñas lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras colocaba su taza de té sobre la mesa frente a ella.

\- Sí, es verdad. Hermione me lo confesó hace mucho tiempo, creo que en el tercer curso y después de que Harry le contó lo que había sucedido entre Sirius, Remus, su padre y usted. Creo que sintió que simplemente era un hombre incomprendido. Bueno, siempre había sentido eso, pero en ese momento lo creía aún más. Yo pensé que se le pasaría con el tiempo, que lo olvidaría pero...

\- _Me tuvo lástima..._ \- interrumpió Severus, apenas despegando los labios y por lo que Ginny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle. - _Eso lo explica todo..._

\- No, jamás le tuvo lástima. Ella estaba realmente enamorada y hasta el punto de equivocarse varias veces durante su clase. Sólo que siempre lograba recomponerse a último minuto y entregar una muestra perfecta. Hermione no es una chica capaz de sentir lástima por las personas. Quizá por aquellas que son ignorantes, que se creen superiores a los demás, así como por Bellatrix Lestrange y sus ridículas creencias, pero no con usted. Le puedo asegurar que ella sentía algo por usted, algo realmente profundo. Superior a lo que sentía por Ron, incluso. - la expresión de Ginny se tornó ligeramente sombría y Snape pudo deducir lo que venía. - pero... entonces sucedió lo peor.

\- Asesiné a Albus Dumbledore y escapé.

\- _Sí._ Eso le rompió el corazón. No podía seguir negándose a los hechos, a lo que todos decían. Ella conocía mucho de su historia familiar o al menos, la parte que salía en los libros. Se vio obligada a investigar acerca de usted, para encontrar la mejor forma de derrotarlo y comenzó a desencantarse más y más. Sufría mucho. Lloraba durante las noches y cuando ni Harry ni Ron, podían escucharla. Por supuesto que sólo yo lo sabía, así que poco a poco fue enterrando esos sentimientos y hasta ser capaz de verlo a la cara sin sentir nada.

 _Claro._ Por ello no recordaba nada. Su mente había bloqueado todo sentimiento romántico que tuviera que ver con él. Las impresiones fuertes eran capaces de hacer enormes cambios en los recuerdos. Conseguir bloquear pensamientos que no querríamos revivir.

\- Pero tras acabar la guerra y al Harry decir la verdad, creo que Hermione estaba comenzando a sanar. De todas formas estaba con Ron y ello no habría marcado diferencia alguna, pero...

\- Es mejor que no se lo digamos ahora. Revelar detalles que están dispuestos a ser olvidados, podría causar una alteración emocional muy fuerte y podría matarnos. Estamos conectados, sus emociones fluyen a través de mí , la conexión no se selló apropiadamente y ahora somos prácticamente una persona. Lo que le ocurra a uno, repercutirá en el otro...

\- ¡OH!... y qué se supone que le diga cuando la vea.

\- Hay pedazos de su vida que no recuerda. No está segura de cómo acabó la guerra, pero sabe que acabó. Recuerda que luchó en ella, pero no mucho de lo que hizo. Y por supuesto que no recuerda, en absoluto, mi papel en la batalla. Considero que mientras menos le digamos, por ahora, será lo mejor.

\- Y acaso ella... ¿recuerda que estuvo enamorada de usted?

\- Recuerda pequeños retazos, que solía distraerse durante clases y no dejaba de verme atentamente. Pero nada más.

\- De acuerdo. Si le preocupa lo que pueda decir, le prometo que no diré nada. Que trataré de esquivar todas sus preguntas.

\- Sólo trate de evitar que sus emociones se alteren demasiado. A menos que insista, sólo entonces dígale la verdad.

\- ¿Incluso sobre...?

\- No, eso déjemelo a mí. Lo haré en el momento adecuado.

Alzó la mirada en dirección del tejado y suspiró profundamente, finalmente dándose la vuelta totalmente, para encarar a la joven en su sofá que al parecer se había tomado mejor las cosas de lo que esperaba.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz de verla. Ha sido una semana realmente difícil. - alzó la mano donde tenía una nueva cicatriz, mirándola bajo la luz de las llamas en la chimenea. - Espero que esto sea lo único que quede de nuestra conexión.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, obligándolo a alzar la mirada y verle sonreír. Dio un suave golpe al librero que se abrió sin chistar y se quedó quieto, mirándola subir hasta cerrarse la puerta tras ella y escuchar la voz de sorpresa de Hermione y sentirlo en su interior. Ese deseo de sonreír sin motivos.

 _¡Ginny!_

Por largos minutos, ambas no dejaron de abrazarse y de reír juntas. Estaba realmente agradecida de recordar a sus amistades.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Se siente como si hubiesen pasado años y años, desde la última vez que nos vimos!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado!

Los ojos de su mejor amiga de inmediato se posaron sobre el vendaje en su mano, sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

\- No recuerdo prácticamente nada. El profesor Snape dijo que vine a implorar por su ayuda, que necesitaba deshacerme de ciertos recuerdos que me provocaban pesadillas. Que me atormentaban todo el tiempo. Dice que algo malo sucedió mientras me ayudaba y que ahora estamos conectados, lo que nos obliga a vivir juntos y hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de solucionarlo. También dijo que cualquier emoción fuerte podría matarnos. - tragó fuertemente, desviando la vista de los inquisitivos ojos de Ginny. - Y hoy me ha quedado claro...

\- Tienes que ser fuerte y confiar en que todo se solucionará. Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para solucionarlo.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué querría estar conectado a mí y arriesgar su vida? Él fue muy claro al respecto, todo esto fue mi culpa para empezar. ¡Soy tan tonta! ¿¡Por qué se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda!? De no haberlo hecho, ahora no estaríamos metidos en este estúpido problema.

Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, quedándose sin palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Acaso debía alimentar esas locas ideas que tenía y recordarle que no perdiera la esperanza, para volver con Ron? ¿O tal vez debía orientarla hacia el viejo camino que intentó seguir por años y que terminó lleno de dolor y sufrimiento?

Volver a confiar en Severus Snape, el hombre que había sido su primer amor.

\- Escucha... - comenzó su mejor amiga, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. - el profesor sólo quiere ayudarte para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Él fue realmente sincero conmigo, allí abajo. Le preocupas...

\- ¿Como antes? - Hermione había fruncido el ceño, encontrando su mente vacía ante lo que había dicho. - _¿Y cómo era todo antes, Ginny?_

Pero esa era una pregunta que no podía responder. Al menos no, hasta que la conexión disminuyera. No podía sacrificar a su mejor amiga, en honor a la verdad.

Y bajo la débil luz de la chimenea, Snape revisaba cada libro que el elfo había conseguido en Hogwarts y que hablase sobre el hechizo fallido. Las letras comenzaban a tornarse pesadas y a bailar frente a sus ojos, mientras sostenía los pesados libros en su regazo e intentaba mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba tan cansado de pensar, de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente resolverse mágicamente?

Ni cuenta se había dado de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, dejando caer los libros al suelo por acción de la gravedad y acurrucándose en el mueble, de espaldas a la chimenea.

Tan cansado que tampoco se dio cuenta de las pequeñas manos que lo cubrían con una larga frasada y de un cuerpo que suavemente se acomodaba a su lado, finalmente encontrando el descanso también.

 **N/A:** _¿Qué le ha parecido éste capítulo? Y descuiden, muy pronto Snape se preocupará por Hermione, aún después de que logren separarse. O... ¿tal vez no se separen? Ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan, comentario o queja (amablemente, claro), deben dejarme un review. O si lo desean, unirse a mi grupo de FB MariSeverusFF o enviarme sus números de Whatsapp en mensaje privado y yo los añadiré con mucho gusto._


	8. La lista de muertes

Capítulo 7: La lista de muertes

Para cuando Severus despertó en el sofá, ya era más de media noche y para su sorpresa, no se encontraba solo en aquella diminuta sala de estar. Hermione Granger se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón contiguo a él, profundamente dormida y sosteniendo una de sus manos que aparentemente colgaba fuera del mueble. Se las arregló para sentarse en el sofá, sin soltar la mano de la chica.

Su mano se sentía fría contra su palma y a pesar de que trataba de luchar contra las emociones de Hermione que fluían por sus venas e inundaban todo su ser, una pequeña vocecilla en su interior continuaba insistiendo en que aquello era lo más adorable que hubiese visto jamás.

Apartó la frasada con su mano libre y recordó que le había dicho que volvería, pero que jamás lo hizo. Bueno, _no podía decir jamás_ , pero tenía que recordar que estaba conectado con una joven cuyas emociones se encontraban magnificadas y cualquier promesa rota, era como una sentencia de abandono. Mientras soltaba su mano con la máxima delicadeza posible, comenzó a preguntarse qué habría dicho Ginny Weasley y a qué hora se habría marchado. Hermione no dio signos de despertar al soltar su mano, así que se levantó del sofá e hizo lo que creyó mejor para los dos.

Se inclinó con mucho cuidado y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, para levantarla del sofá y subir las escaleras por el estrecho pasillo tras el librero y ponerla en la cama. Su cuerpo se almodaba perfectamente al suyo y esa frialdad de su piel se sentía tan reconfortante, que inconscientemente comenzaba a abrazarla aún más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Tanto así, que deseó que las escaleras nunca acabaran.

Empujó la puerta con una de sus rodillas y se las arregló para caminar en medio de la oscuridad, dando uno que otro traspié, palpando los objetos con la misma rodilla e intentando descubrir a qué distancia estaba de la cama.

Prácticamente chocó con ella, pero fue lo suficientemente ágil como para detener una aparatosa caída, sosteniendo su peso con una de sus manos y el cuerpo de Hermione con su otro brazo, alrededor de su cintura. Palpó el colchón con un par de dedos y al asegurarse de que no estaba en la esquina de la cama, para que no se cayera si se movía, cuidadosamente fue dejando el cuerpo de la chica, cubriéndola con las sábanas que encontró a tientas en su lado de la cama. A mala hora había dejado la frasada abajo, pero quizá podía volver por ella luego.

Había comenzado a reincorporarse, cuando sintió el acostumbrado calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a conocer a su alumna, en parte, así que no le costó mucho el comprender qué sucedía. Hermione había comenzado a moverse en la cama y aunque no podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad, no necesitaba sus ojos para ver. Sus nuevos sentidos, literalmente, veían por él.

Una fuerte tormenta, azotaba la ventana del piso superior. Había estado tan absorto en los libros y con el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea, que ni cuenta se había dado de que llovía y de que fuertes truenos podían escucharse en las cercanías. De a momento se escuchaban a una distancia considerable, pero algunos ya habían comenzado a acercarse a un par de calles de aquella hilera de apartamentos.

A cada sonido de los truenos, sentía cómo Hermione temblaba en la cama. El calor que recorría su cuerpo, comenzaba a convertirse en un fuego blanco. En pánico. A no ser que tuviera los conceptos erróneos sobre la valentía y lo que representaba la casa Gryffindor, no podía comprender el irracional miedo que la chica tenía a una simple lluvia.

Pero tuvo la oportunidad de preguntárselo de inmediato y al momento en el que uno de los truenos, cayó justo en la misma calle donde se encontraban y al parecer, impactando uno de los postes de luz, haciendo corto circuito y dejando todo el lugar sin electricidad, hasta unas calles más a la redonda.

Hermione brincó sobresaltada en la cama, con un gemido de terror que consiguió dejarlo sin aliento. Podía sentir cómo sus manos temblaban y su corazón parecía brincar dentro de su pecho, obligándolo a jadear como si le faltara el aire.

\- Granger... no se asuste... es sólo una tormenta... - apenas y pudo hablar, las emociones de su estudiante eran muy fuertes. Dolía. Cada célula de su interior quemaba como si estuviera infectado con un mortal virus, a punto de aniquilarlo por completo.

Escuchó cuando se sentó en la cama y en su pecho, pudo sentir el terror que sentía la chica de imaginarse en medio de la oscuridad, con el profesor de pociones en algún lugar de la habitación. De seguro estaba pensando cosas como: _¿Y qué tal si ese hombre, en verdad quería matarla para librarse de ella?_

Tuvo que hacer varios intentos, debido a la inestabilidad emocional de su estudiante y el temblor en sus dedos, pero finalmente pudo sostener su varita y hacer un pequeño círculo para encender un par de velas.

Iluminando la habitación, poco a poco, pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Hermione y nuevamente, su cuerpo se vio motivado a sentarse junto a ella en la cama y tratar de confortarla.

\- Ha comenzando a llover. - dijo Snape con la mirada fija sobre las dos únicas ventanas en la habitación y sobre las furiosas gotas que golpeaban los cristales. - se vio tentado a decir un sarcasmo, pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar los efectos de usar mal las palabras. - pensaba que los Gryffindor no le temían a nada.

\- Sé que es una simple lluvia, pero desde pequeña le he tenido miedo a las tormentas. - confesó la chica en voz baja, juntando las rodillas en su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma y desviando la vista, obligando a Snape a que inclinara un poco la cabeza para escuchar sus palabras. - ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? No recuerdo haber subido las escaleras y haberme metido a la cama.

\- Yo la traje hasta aquí cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en mi sillón, sosteniendo una de mis manos. - hizo un esfuerzo prácticamente titánico para ignorar el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, pero continuó sintiendo aquel abrasante calor de siempre. - Debí quedarme dormido muy temprano, ni siquiera noté que la señorita Weasley ya se había marchado.

\- Se marchó a las tres horas de haber venido. No tuvimos una conversación muy clara, pero dijo algo que me causó mucha curiosidad. Quise preguntarle a qué se refería, pero estaba dormido en el sofá y no quise despertarlo. Pensé que tendría frío, así que decidí bajar mi manta y me senté a esperarlo. Seguramente me quedé dormida y el asunto de su mano... - dejó de hablar y Snape negó con la cabeza y prefirió seguir con el resto de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué quería saber? - preguntó con cierto recelo en su tono de voz, que incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo al escucharse. ¿Qué podía haberle contado Ginny Weasley? Había comenzado a sudar frío ante la idea y la respuesta de Hermione, fue abrazarse a sí misma y como si atravesara un frío inclemente. Trató de mantener la compostura, sentarse lo más erguido posible, demostrando dominio de la situación.

\- Ginny Weasley dijo que muy pronto, todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no entiendo a qué se refiere. ¿Cómo eran las cosas antes, profesor Snape?

Meditó los posibles ángulos de respuesta que podía dar y se dijo a sí mismo que debía escoger los menos dolorosos, aunque debía comenzar por algo.

\- Bueno señorita Granger, la verdad es que muy pocas cosas podrán volver a ser como eran antes y mucho más, después de una guerra como la que vivimos. Supongo que la señorita Weasley se refiere a como estaban las cosas, antes de la conexión.

Pero Hermione no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta y estaba comenzando a detestar, su típica curiosidad Gryffindor. Al menos una de sus emociones estaba acorde a su vieja personalidad de siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no podrán volver a ser como eran? ¿Qué sucedió durante la guerra? Creo que no tuvimos muchas bajas en verdad. Harry vive con Sirius, como siempre quiso y...

Severus había vuelto a negar con la cabeza y la chica frunció el ceño de inmediato. No tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía la curiosidad en su interior, pero se acercaba, más o menos, a un extraño nudo en el estómago. Como si la respuesta pudiese ser o no, satisfactoria. Algo muy normal en una persona común, pero tras el hechizo fallido, magnificado hasta convertirse en un dolor físico. Como un dolor de estómago muy fuerte, ante la duda de que algo hubiese salido terriblemente mal.

\- Señorita Granger... Sirius Black... - se preguntó si era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero Minerva había tenido razón y debía comenzar en algún momento. Quizá y hasta podía servir para acelerar el proceso de sanación mental. - Sirius Black... murió ya hace mucho. Incluso, antes de la gran batalla de Hogwarts.

\- ¡No! - se quedó en silencio mientras la chica se llevaba ambas manos hasta la boca, cubriendo un gemido de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse con pequeñas lágrimas. - ¡Pero yo no lo recuerdo! ¡Es mentira!

\- Murió en el departamento de misterios, en el ministerio de magia. Vol... el señor tenebroso engañó a Potter, haciéndole creer que Black estaba siendo torturado allí y con esa idea lo atrajo para engañarlo, obligando a Black a salir de su escondite en Grimmauld Place e intentar salvarlo. Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató con un Avada Kedavra y su cuerpo cayó en el velo de los muertos, separando su alma de su cuerpo. Para siempre. Y me temo que no fue el único que pereció durante los años, señorita Granger.

Se quedó sin palabras, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y como una extensión de los latidos de Hermione, mientras temblaba ante las noticias. Sus manos también habían comenzado a temblar, pero trataba de disimularlo bajo las sábanas que la chica se había quitado mientras continuaba con sus rodillas bien juntas y pegadas a su pecho.

\- No puede... ser. Sirius... Harry realmente lo quería... ¡ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo de conocerse lo suficiente! ¡De pasar un poco de tiempo juntos! - exclamó, mortificada y a cada lágrima que derramaba, se sentía como un doloroso corrientazo por todo su cuerpo. No sabía a esas alturas si debía proseguir o si debía guardar silencio por su propio bien.

\- Potter lo tomó muy mal, sí. Por mucho tiempo creyó que había sido mi culpa. - no supo por qué lo dijo, pero de inmediato recordó que Hermione estaba o había estado enamorada de él y que no era recomendable que fuese tan honesto acerca de los errores que había cometido. Pero ya lo había dicho, tenía que seguir con la idea. - quiero decir que Black y yo, no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones y nos insultábamos todo el tiempo. Potter creía que mis insultos sobre que estaba escondido en la casa de su madre, sin enfrentar los peligros reales a los que nos enfrentábamos nosotros, a diario, eran un fuerte motivo como para que hubiese salido de su escondite y hubiese ido tras él al ministerio de magia.

Pensó que Hermione colapsaría con tantas noticias a la vez. Esperaba que recordara parte de lo sucedido, pero sus ojos parecían en blanco y por cada pequeño gemido que daba, comenzaba a creer que el daño era mucho mayor de lo que hubiese pensado. Las pequeñas lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto y los pequeños choques eléctricos, se convirtieron en un dolor agudo y punzante, que trataba de sorportar mientras hablaba.

Sabía que tenía que saciar su curiosidad o continuaría preguntando y aunque fuese una dolorosa experiencia, sentía que no tenía más opción.

\- Sólo puedo decírselo poco a poco. Ahora que estamos conectados... sus emociones podrían matarnos a ambos, si se desbocan. - dijo Severus mientras rascaba uno de sus brazos con incomodidad, su piel comenzaba a tornarse roja con matices violáceos. La tristeza dolía, pero jamás esperó que fuese de esa manera.

\- Dígame... quiénes... quiénes más murieron... - intentó hablar entre lágrimas, tiritando, aunque Snape no supo decir si se debía a las lágrimas que estaba derramando o al frío que sentía gracias a él. - Quiero... saber... qué más estoy olvidando.

Había tanto que podía decir. La forma en que había utilizado el hechizo _Obliviate_ sobre sus padres y la marca que escondía en su brazo.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus antebrazos y el toque volvió a sentirse como si estuviera en llamas y sus dedos consiguieran apagar el fuego con su frialdad. Sus llorosos ojos, se encontraban fijos sobre él y con una expresión de plegaria que literalmente hacía doler a su corazón.

 _Ella estaba sufriendo y no lo soportaba. Tenía que protegerla, evitar que siguiera atravesando aquel dolor._

Apenas y podía ver, la electricidad se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fluía muy dolorosamente en su interior, mientras la chica prácticamente sacudía sus brazos para exigirle una respuesta que no estaba seguro de que debía darle.

\- Por favor...

\- Remus y Nymphadora también murieron durante la guerra. Tuvieron un hijo, Teddy Lupin. Pero Potter es su padrino y hasta los momentos, debo admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo con él. Lo criaron los padres de Nymphadora y aunque es un poco revoltoso, supongo que es una herencia que se transmite de padre a hijo, ha resultado en un buen muchacho. - intentó respirar, pero las emociones de Hermione eran demasiado fuertes, así que decidió proseguir hablando rápidamente. - Alastor Moody también falleció durante la guerra, al igual que uno de los gemelos Weasley, Fred Weasley. Una gran cantidad de vidas se perdieron durante la guerra, señorita Granger. Muchas personas inocentes perecieron y es por ello que habrán cosas que jamás podrán volver a la normalidad...

Se llevó ambas manos al cuello de la túnica y prácticamente tuvo que arrancar los botones, sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Hermione continuaba hipando frente a él, negando con la cabeza y llevándose las manos hasta la misma, tratando de escapar de la verdad. Por qué lo había olvidado. Por qué no podía recordarlo.

\- Pero todo fue para mejor. Le aseguro que ninguno... se arrepentiría de haber dado su vida por la causa... - intentó decir, entre jadeos, tratando de sostener sus manos y apartarlas de su cabeza. Pero Hermione había comenzado a negar, aún más frenéticamente y su estrés comenzaba a convertirse en un dolor con el que no podía lidiar. Su cuerpo se tensaba a cada segundo que pasaba y sólo deseaba acostarse en aquella vieja cama, en posición fetal y abrazarse a sí mismo en los costados. El dolor era insoportable.

\- ¡Todos ellos están muertos! ¡Merlín, todos murieron y yo ni siquiera puedo recordarlo! - hipó al tratar de hablar y Severus, a pesar de tener un alto umbral de dolor, comenzaba a sentir que flaquearía y dejaría escapar un gemido. Su piel se sentía arder en llamas y podía notar más de esos verdugones rojos violáceos en sus manos y en el resto de la piel de sus brazos. Hermione tenía que parar de llorar, a como diera lugar o podría matarlo. Ella temblaba tan fuerte que comenzó a temer que su temperatura bajara tanto, que pudiera causarle un daño irreversible.

Hizo lo único que su cuerpo siempre hacía automáticamente y que estaba comenzando a aprender como último recurso.

Se arrojó sobre ella, estrechándola en un abrazo, tan fuerte como dos cuerpos sólidos podían estar juntos el uno del otro. Se sentía como un baño de agua helada sobre las llamas dentro de su cuerpo y se aseguró de sostener fuertemente, los brazos de Hermione, para detener sus temblores. Susurrando palabras de confort que ni sabía que podía decir, pero que al parecer brotaban por sí solas de su boca. Acarició su cabello tan suavemente como le era posible, aunque en sus dedos parecía tener ampollas de la nada, sin dejar de susurrarle que ya todo eso era pasado y que habían muerto con valor y entrega.

Hermione se separó sólo un poco de él y no supo por qué, pero dispuso una de sus manos en su rostro y con su pulgar, limpió las lágrimas que caían por una de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se movía prácticamente solo y tenía una sola meta en mente.

Cuidar de ella. Evitarle todo dolor y sufrimiento.

 **N/A:** _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Severus deberá irle diciendo la verdad, poco a poco, sobreviviendo a la muerte prácticamente. Muy pronto habrán momentos donde apenas y vivirá para contarlo, así que pensó que lo mejor era ahorrarse ciertos detalles. Quizá y cuando esté más calmada, hablar de las muertes de los demás. Sé que Hermione es valiente y bla bla (con respecto a las tormentas y su reacción a las muertes. Aunque cualquiera reaccionaría de la misma forma de saber que sus amigos han muerto), pero me gusta añadirle cualidades humanas a los personajes y que no simplemente sean súper poderosos entes bíblicos (?)._


	9. Recuerdos que van y vienen I

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos que van y vienen I

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, sentado en la cama y con la espalda descansando junto a la cabecera. Podía escuchar cómo la lluvia disminuía su intensidad y los truenos se alejaban cada vez más, mientras la chica contaba en voz baja y cada vez era capaz de contar más y más alto, antes de que el trueno sonara en la lejanía. La luz de las velas era realmente pobre, debido a la oscuridad en la que permanecían las calles tras la tormenta, pero mejoró en cuanto la electricidad regresó y eso pareció hacer sentir un poco mejor a Hermione, quien dio un profundo suspiro entre sus brazos.

\- Perdone mi curiosidad... - comenzó en voz baja y aunque deseaba parar de acariciar su cabello, su mano continuaba haciendo lo que quería. - pero encuentro verdaderamente extraño que una joven como usted, quien se enfrentó a uno de los magos más poderosos del siglo y sobrevivió, tenga un irracional temor a las tormentas. Quiero decir, a menos que esté afuera mientras caen los rayos...

\- Seguramente se reirá de mí si se lo cuento. Es algo que aunque me practiquen miles de hechizos de extracción, todavía no he conseguido olvidar y tal vez debí pedirle el favor también, de que lo erradicara de mi mente para siempre. - sintió que respiraba profundamente sobre su pecho, así que aguardó pacientemente. - cuando tenía cinco años de edad, un rayo golpeó un árbol en las cercanías y una de sus ramas casi cayó sobre mí. De no haber sido por mi padre, sin duda me habría matado.

Se quedó en completo silencio, meditando lo que acaba de escuchar. _Tenía mucho sentido, la verdad._ Ciertas memorias con un considerable impacto para la persona que las hubiese experimentado, podían retenerse fácilmente y condicionar al organismo a una respuesta primaria indeseada (como sudoración excesiva, pánico, etc.). Pero cualquier respuesta podía ser cambiada, con el condicionamiento adecuado. Conocía muy bien la teoría, lo había leído una vez en un viejo libro de psicología muggle.

El condicionamiento básico de Pavlov. Un experimento con perros y un diapasón, condicionando a los animales a salivar al escuchar el sonido del diapasón, si se les alimentaba a cada momento en el que sonaba el diapasón. El perro aprendía que el sonido correspondía al momento de la comida y podía escuchar el sonido y salivar, aún sin ver el alimento.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa, señorita Granger? - dijo con voz suave. - Hay una teoría descrita por un psicólogo muggle de nombre Iván Pavlov, en la que se ha demostrado que se puede condicionar al cerebro para mejorar una respuesta primal, frente a un estímulo cualquiera.

\- Conozco la teoría, profesor Snape. Pero no estoy segura de qué está sugiriendo.

\- Estoy sugiriendo que quizá podría asociar las tormentas con algo positivo, ahora que su cerebro está más consciente de lo que sucede. De que una tormenta, a no ser que sean condiciones extremas, no podría dañarla si se encuentra en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Y qué clase de estímulo positivo podría utilizar para reemplazar mi temor a las tormentas, profesor Snape?

No lo había pensado mientras hablaba. No se le ocurría alguna memoria del pasado, que hubiese involucrado algo bueno durante una tormenta. La mayoría de las tormentas que recordaba haber vivido durante la época de Hermione como estudiante, eran gracias al cambio climático que Voldemort había generado con su terrible magia negra.

\- ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? - fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió. - Como puede ver, la tormenta prácticamente cesó y aquí estamos, seguros...

\- Y juntos... - dijo en un murmullo, pero estaba segura de que Snape lo había escuchado.

Estaba muy confundida tras el hechizo, pero por alguna razón sentía que así era como debía permanecer. Junto a quien había sido su profesor de pociones por tantos años.

El hombre parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, así que decidió dusfrutar del repentino silencio.

\- He estado pensando... - Snape dijo, al parecer distraídamente y finalmente apartando la mano de su cabeza con la que había estado acariciando su cabello durante la tormenta. Parecía difícil de creer pero le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca. - Que quizá ayudaría a su memoria, si diésemos un pequeño paseo por Hogsmeade. No es que me emocione mucho salir en verdad, pero quizá si la llevo a visitar los lugares que solía frecuentar...

\- ¿Con éste clima? - preguntó la chica, sentándose en la cama y ladeando la cabeza para mirar los cristales de las ventanas que continuaban empañados tras la lluvia que había pasado. - además, ya casi amanece...

\- Tomaremos un abrigo y un paraguas. - se puso de pie de inmediato y Hermione supuso que no habría podido detenerlo ni aunque así lo quisiera, aunque le sorprendía la sugerencia. Que ella supiera, Snape no era una persona que disfrutara el exterior. Permaneció sentada en la cama y con una expresión de curiosidad, mientras el hombre se detenía frente a un viejo armario. Arqueó una de sus cejas al mirar el largo abrigo de lana negro, que el pocionista sostenía entre sus manos.

Se sentía como dos o tres veces más grande de su talla, así que tuvo que arremangar las mangas varias veces para poder descubrir sus manos, pero se distrajo con la suavidad de la tela y con un particular aroma que calentaba todo su ser y que, por alguna extraña razón, la hacía sentir muy contenta. Esperaba junto a la puerta, mientras el hombre le daba un par de instrucciones al pequeño elfo.

\- Tobby, la señorita Granger y yo nos ausentaremos por unas horas. Mientras no estamos, empaca las pertenencias de la señorita Granger y tráelas hasta aquí.

\- Sí amo.

\- Asegúrate de proteger la casa. Levanta los encantamientos de protección, una vez que nos hayamos marchado y espera mi señal para volver.

Sentía curiosidad de saber hacia dónde se dirigían exactamente, pero Severus no dijo nada más y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Algo en su expresión le decía que a pesar de haber sugerido la idea de salir y recorrer Hogsmeade, en verdad no estaba realmente convencido de querer hacerlo. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por tener que forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería y no necesitó decírselo, puesto que Snape podía percibir todas sus emociones. Abrió la puerta en total silencio, prácticamente dejándola atrás y como si intentara evadir una incómoda conversación.

\- Pero qué poco caballeroso de su parte, al menos podría decirme que lo siga. - le criticó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero ni siquiera se detuvo en cuanto le habló . Sentía que a pesar de que debía estar enfadada por su pobres modales, había algo en su expresión que le preocupaba. Se había detenido a esperarla a un par de metros, junto a un pequeño buzón en la hilera de casas de la calle y no parecía sentirse confiado de estar seguro fuera de la casa. Miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza y su sensación de desasociego, no tardó en afectarla también. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, así que Snape hizo lo que intentaba practicar desde que estaban conectados por accidente.

Respirar tan profundamente como podía, intentando dominar sus emociones mientras caminaba de regreso hasta detenerse a unos pocos centímetros de ella, quien continuaba en la puerta y abrazándose a sí misma, intentando sofocar el dolor que sentía con las emociones de su profesor. A pesar de sentirse extrañamente alegre bajo su enorme abrigo de algodón, no podía evitar sentir el miedo que embargaba al profesor de pociones a escasos pasos de ella.

\- Jamás ha salido de casa. ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Hogwarts...

\- Hogwarts no cuenta, tampoco sale del castillo. Jamás ha caminado bajo la lluvia sólo porque sí o en un frío día de invierno. Al menos no que yo recuerde... - se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. - ¿Y para qué los hechizos de protección? Voldemort ya murió, ¿no es así?

\- Granger, no es momento para ponernos sentimentales y hablar de esto. - su ex profesor alzó la vista en dirección del cielo, como si estudiara el clima. - podría llover nuevamente.

\- Está bien. Si no quiere hacerlo, no tenemos por qué salir. Mis recuerdos ya volverán de otras formas. ¿Para qué tomarnos la molestia?

Intentó estudiar la expresión del pocionista, pero sintió una de sus manos cerrándose sobre uno de sus brazos y de inmediato desaparecieron mientras el sol se alzaba sobre las casas, tomando sólo un par de segundos para reagruparse y mirar ese mismo espectáculo sobre las colinas de Hogsmeade, iluminando parcialmente, a lo lejos, la vieja casa de los gritos.

Se tambaleó ligeramente ante la sorpresa, pero la mano de Snape en su brazo, la mantuvo con los pies firmes en el suelo. Seguía sin comprenderlo pero la sensación de placer cuando su ex profesor ponía sus dedos sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo, era indescriptible. Se sentía cálida otra vez, viva.

\- Listo, ya estamos aquí. - fue lo que dijo el hombre y a pesar de que quiso discutir, creyó que no era lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos.

\- Es maravilloso, ¿no cree? Quiero decir... el amanecer. Apuesto a que jamás se había detenido un momento para mirar. Para apreciar sus alrededores.

\- He visto más amaneceres y puestas de sol de las que cree... - comenzó, pero Hermione lo interrumpió de inmediato.

\- Pero jamás ha deseado estar vivo. Para usted sólo representan otro día que comienza y otro que termina, sucesivamente.

El profesor finalmente la soltó y a la chica le dio la impresión de que había sido con un dejo de impaciencia. Sus emociones a diferencia de las que ella sentía, eran bastante claras. El hombre parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo y a la defensiva. Lleno de un pesado rencor que si ahora, estando conectados, le causaba un dolor físico insoportable, agradecía que tuviera control sobre las mismas o la habría matado desde el principio.

\- Sigamos... - fue lo único que el hombre dijo y comprendió, además del gesto, que la conversación ya había acabado. Caminaba aprisa, a pesar de que recién amanecía y no había tantos magos y brujas en las calles, dificultándole el seguirle el ritmo y como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. No podía creer que aún después de tanto tiempo de la guerra acabar, tuviera tanto miedo. Supuso que de eso se trataba, aunque ni siquiera podía recordar la mitad de lo que había ocurrido en esa oscura estapa de su vida. - Avíseme si recuerda alguna cosa mientras caminamos.

\- Con lo rápido que camina, dudo mucho que pueda detenerme siquiera a tener un recuerdo. - le criticó y casi chocó con él, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. - ¿Por qué simplemente no se relaja y me acompaña a mirar vidrieras? - le sonrió y Severus luchó contra el deseo de imitarla, consciente de que los músculos en su rostro habían comenzado a contraerse para intentarlo. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir que la chica entrelazaba uno de sus brazos con uno de los de ella y tenía un gesto sugerente en el rostro, para que comenzara a caminar a su lado.

La chica había comenzado a recostar su cabeza en el hombro que tenía más cerca, aparentemente de forma inconsciente y a pesar de sentirse como si se quemara por dentro, debido a la forma en la que Hermione se sonrojaba furiosamente estando a su lado, algo en su interior se sentía como si estuviera finalmente en su lugar. Quería decirle que se apartara, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Era como si de repente hubiese perdido esa considerable cualidad que tenía de hablar y herir a las personas con sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué no continuamos? - insitió Hermione y comenzó a moverse, así que tuvo que seguirla. Algunas veces tenía el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba, pronunciando en silencio el nombre de las tiendas, moviendo los labios e intentando descifrar si habían formado una importante parte en su vida. Y otras tantas, simplemente sonreía. Pero solamente la observaba cuando estaba distraída, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos lo guiaban directamente a su rostro, a sus labios. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante las fuertes emociones y siendo sincero consigo mismo, jamás había sentido una cosa así. Ni siquiera con Lily Evans.

Realmente la había amado, pero lo que Hermione sentía era mucho más fuerte y estaba consciente de que había comenzado a fruncir el ceño y a debatir consigo mismo, si debía o no, decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, profesor?

\- Nada. Simplemente estaba pensando en un lugar que quizá le traiga recuerdos de inmediato...

 **N/A:** _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Severus hará algo nuevo, salir de casa. Ojalá Hermione logre recordar algo mientras caminan, aunque yo creo que sí. Ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, soy toda ojos y les agradeceré sus muy amables reviews._


	10. Recuerdos que van y vienen II

Capítulo 9: Recuerdos que van y vienen II

Severus había guiado el paso y durante todo el trayecto, Hermione no dejó de preguntarse a dónde se dirigían exactamente. Durante el camino se topó con varios niños y dudó que su ex profesor de pociones la estuviese llevando a una juguetería, pero parecían traer curiosos objetos entre sus manos.

\- ¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡La semana próxima tendremos nueva mercancía! - esa sí era una voz que podía reconocer y de inmediato se separó del hombre, para correr en dirección del joven parado en la entrada y despidiendo a los clientes personalmente.

\- ¡George! - no lo pudo evitar y un par de lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos, a lo que Snape hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. - ¡Qué alegría verte!

Y Severus sabía que no mentía, puesto que lo podía sentir recorrer su cuerpo. Esa alegría, algo totalmente nuevo para él.

\- ¿¡Hermione!? ¡Pero qué diantres estás haciendo aquí! - reparó en su acompañante y guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si escogiera sus palabras con mucho cuidado. - Profesor Snape, siempre es un gusto verlo.

\- Hmm... - fue su única respuesta, mientras George los estudiaba de arriba hacia abajo. Mismos abrigos negros, juntos, sin Ron a la vista...

\- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí? Pensé que Ron estaría contigo en este momento.

Sintió en su interior, que Hermione dudaba y comenzaba a sentir miedo por tener que explicar lo que había sucedido. Todavía no podía explicarlo con precisión, pero su desesperación por encontrar una explicación sincera y lo suficientemente creíble para lo que les había ocurrido, comenzaba a convertirse en una sensación inquietante para él. Su pulso se aceleraba y sentía que le sudaban las manos, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y continuaba estudiando la mejor respuesta para decir. Era una experiencia tan desagradable, que contempló la idea de responder él mismo.

\- Tuvimos que separarnos por un tiempo. - dijo Hermione tras pensarlo y aunque se sintió aliviado de que al fin hubiese tenido el valor de hablar, la sensación no mejoró. Pudo sentir la tristeza que la embargó de pronto, al notar la mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad en el joven frente a ella.

\- Lo siento. Sabía que Ron terminaría arruinándolo en algún momento. Eres la mejor novia que ha tenido, prácticamente la única si no contamos esa chica, Lavander Brown, pero él tiene que arruinarlo.

\- Es un poco más complicado que eso. - dijo la chica en voz baja, acariciando uno de sus brazos y con la mirada fija en el suelo a sus pies. Snape sentía que estaba por perder la cordura con ese dolor tan insoportable y ese repetido mensaje en su cabeza de que su otra mitad estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba hacer algo para evitarle el dolor.

\- Entremos. Quizá haya algo que pueda ayudarnos. - dijo, con una extraña voz que no se había escuchado antes. Como un gemido ahogado. Apenas y podía hablar, el dolor por las emociones de Hermione era muy intenso. Continuaba retando a su umbral de dolor.

George Weasley señaló el interior de la tienda e hizo un gesto para que le siguieran dentro. Antes de que Hermione pudiera dar un sólo paso, el profesor la detuvo con una mano en uno de sus hombros e inclinándose para susurrarle algo.

\- Trate de relajarse, señorita Granger. Recuerde que sus emociones pueden afectarme a mí también y causar efectos indeseados.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Acaso le hice daño de alguna manera? - preguntó, estudiándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

\- No más que un molesto dolor en el pecho y un incómodo calor. Pero si sigue poniéndose nerviosa o deprimida, podría empeorar.

\- Es que todo esto es tan complicado. ¿Qué se supone que responda cuando todos me pregunten, por qué he dejado a Ronald?

\- Lo que le dije en el hospital. - dijo Snape entre dientes, ya que George parecía haber regresado sobre sus pasos, al notar que no lo seguían. - que está conmigo para recibir clases privadas en pociones y obtener buenas recomendaciones.

\- ¿Recomendaciones para qué...?

\- No importa. - Le cortó el hombre de inmediato y muy a tiempo, puesto que el joven Weasley se había detenido frente a ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- En lo absoluto. - Sostuvo uno de los brazos de Hermione, sin siquiera mediar palabras y muy pronto se encontró recorriendo la tienda a su lado, mientras George hablaba al respecto. Tenía que admitir que los muchachos eran grandes empresarios. O habían sido, en el caso de Fred. La tienda estaba repleta por donde mirara y aunque no estaba seguro de la veracidad de la información en las etiquetas, comenzaba a cuestionarse la razón por la que sacaban tan bajas calificaciones en su asignatura. Además de la pobre concentración que ponían durante las clases y el desdén por los deberes y las reglas. Y quizá también, sus propios prejuicios.

Comenzaba a sentir que les debía, al menos, un par de puntos por un trabajo bien hecho. Mantener una tienda no era nada fácil y con la creatividad que veía que tenían, mucho menos.

\- Lamento mucho que Fred muriera, George. Yo... no... lo recordaba. - dijo Hermione con un tono condescendiente y mientras el joven arqueaba las cejas, Severus pensaba en la mejor forma de zanjar la conversación.

\- Señorita Granger... - interrumpió, antes de que George preguntara a qué se refería con no recordarlo. - por qué no pasea por la tienda un rato y trata de ver si algo le es familiar. - dijo, disipando el humo rosado a su alrededor que se imaginó, debía ser alguna poción de amor con base en la Amortentia.

Le pareció que Hermione se había distraído con el humo también, tratando de identificar el aroma alrededor de la tienda. Antes de que tuviera que insistir con su orden, la chica se marchó por sí sola y en cuanto se perdió de vista, George frunció el ceño y miró al hombre que continuaba parado a su lado, con mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Luce desorientada y eso es raro, puesto que Hermione Granger es la chica más centrada que conozco.

\- Tuvimos una especie de accidente, mientras trabajábamos en una poción. La señorita Granger está interesada en obtener una maestría en pociones y otras asignaturas además, así que Minerva McGonagall me ofreció para la tarea. Se recuperará muy pronto, sólo fue un pequeño revés. Algo que no salió precisamente _como esperábamos._

\- Ya veo. Así que estará confundida por un tiempo, ¿cierto?. - George sonrió un poco y agregó. - quizá pueda convencerla entonces, de comprar algo. Nunca le gustó lo que hacíamos. Le parecía que fracasaríamos, si no teníamos la correcta educación mágica. Pero aquí estamos.

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir lo que pensaba, Hermione caminaba en su dirección y parecía sostener a un pequeño niño pelirrojo.

\- ¡Vaya, creo que encontraste a Fred! - dijo el joven con cariño, despeinándole un poco los cabellos. - Pensé que estaba con Angelina, pero siempre le gusta esconderse en algún rincón de la tienda y de vez en cuando nos cuesta mucho encontrarlo.

\- Me parece un niño de lo más encantador. Y me ha parecido que la tienda tiene un cierto aroma a pergamino fresco. Dígame... profesor Snape... ¿lo ha percibido usted también?

\- _Sí..._ \- ¿y por qué mentir? Si le resultaba ya natural, que hasta la amortentia tuviera el mismo olor para él.

\- Debe ser la amortentia. Hemos estado preparando nuevas muestras. Bueno, las nuestras tienen un par de aditamentos extra...

\- ¿Y ello no compromete la estabilidad de la poción? - cuestionó Hermione y de inmediato frunció el ceño, señalándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora. - Ahora que lo recuerdo, a ti te gustaba mucho agregarle cosas extrañas a las pociones y venderlas como la solución a todos los problemas. ¡George...! ¡Eso es mentir! La amortentia no puede ser mejorada, ya de por sí es una poción potente y peligrosa.

Severus agradeció que el joven se distrajera con las críticas de Hermione acerca de su trabajo y no se hubiese fijado en que ambos tenían el mismo aroma para una tonta poción de amor obsesivo. Le tomó un par de minutos, obligarla a parar de discutir y tras despedirse, permaneció inusualmente callado durante el viaje de vuelta.

\- Es muy extraño. - comentó Hermione, mientras intentaba sacar su varita de uno de los profundos bolsillos de aquella túnica gigante que el hombre le había prestado. - mientras recorría la tienda, recordé tantas cosas.

\- Esa es la idea, supongo.

\- Sí. - sonrió ella encontrando su varita y apuntándola sobre sí misma, de modo que el abrigo le quedara a la medida. Severus sintió una pequeña puntada en la frente y se llevó una mano a la sien, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar un prolongado suspiro.

\- ¿Podríamos parar para descansar y quizá beber algo? Por alguna razón, todos esos recuerdos me dieron dolor de cabeza.

De hecho no era una mala idea y muy pronto se encontró en una mesa al final del caldero chorreante, mientras Hermione se masajeaba la sien con ambas manos e intentaba sofocar la sensación con un helado tarro de cerveza de hidromiel.

\- Podríamos volver a casa. Creo que es la mejor idea. - el hombre hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza.

\- Estoy segura de que se me pasará pronto. Si estoy empezando a recordar, no quisiera volver tan pronto.

\- No tiene sentido apresurarnos, señorita Granger. La memoria necesita un proceso progresivo de recuperación. No sanará más rápido, por más tiendas que visitemos.

A pesar de que aún deseaba recuperar más memorias de su pasado, su ex profesor de pociones comenzaba a tener razón y su visión se tornaba cada vez más y más borrosa, debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Y sabía que él podía percibirlo, puesto que había comenzado a frotarse el puente de la nariz con cierta incomodidad.

Pagó por las bebidas y sostuvo uno de los brazos de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía caminar. Desaparecieron en un dos por tres y al reaparecer en Spinner's end, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se percató de que Hermione estaba tan pálida como la cal y a punto de desmayarse.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse: Si ella se desmayaba, ¿él también lo haría? Eso sonaba de lo más ridículo y agradeció que Tobby, el pequeño elfo, atendiera su llamado con prontitud y que pudiera ayudarle a sentarse en el sofá. Se quedó dormida tras una poción contra el mareo, mientras él evaluaba los riesgos que acarreaba, el recuperar la memoria.

\- Su cuerpo ha recibido mucho estrés. Es una carga emocional muy fuerte y supongo que colapsó. - dijo en voz baja, mirando al pequeño elfo a pocos metros del sofá. - Tobby, prepara la habitación para la señorita Granger.

El elfo asintió de inmediato y el librero se apartó sin chistar, mientras subía las escaleras a saltos. Se detuvo por unos segundos para preguntarse si debía informar a Minerva sobre su progreso, para al final levantarse del sillón en el que estaba e inclinarse con el mayor de los cuidados posibles, para levantar a la chica del sofá y subir las mismas escaleras con ella entre sus brazos. Iba a necesitar todo el descanso que fuera posible y no había un lugar mejor para hacerlo, que en una cama.

Incómodo que tuvieran que compartirla, pero estaba muy exhausto como para pensar dormir en el sofá. Además, cualquier cosa podía suceder durante la noche y si las emociones que compartían ya eran de por sí fuertes, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se tornarían si no estaba en la habitación. Apuntó a la chica con su varita y sus túnicas se convirtieron en la misma pijama que había utilizado la noche anterior, aunque no se le escapó que el elfo había traído las pertenencias de Hermione y comenzó a desear que hubiese algo allí en las valijas, menos revelador.

Hizo lo mismo, utilizando las pijamas más formales que tenía. Pantalones verdes con su par superior del mismo color, mangas largas y la misma línea de botones que usaba a diario. A veces se sentía cómodo así. Seguro, bajo tantos botones.

Se quedó tendido boca arriba sobre su lado en la cama y tras unos minutos de contemplar el tejado, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione quien continuaba dormida, dándole la espalda.

¿Acaso era posible que se desmayara también, si ella lo hacía? Compartían emociones, pero continuaba sin entender por qué compartían el mismo estado de salud. Mientras ella descansaba, podía sentir un extraño malestar en su cuerpo también. Como un ligero mareo, lo que le dio a entender que la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto y la sensación iba disminuyendo con el paso de las horas.

¿De eso se trataba el amor? ¿De compartirlo todo? Estaba tan cansado de darle vueltas al asunto. Aquel día, había hecho un poderoso descubrimiento.

Para los dos, la amortentia tenía un mismo aroma. Pero eso tal vez no significaba nada. Aunque no había leído que existiesen dos pociones perfectamente idénticas. Así que no era una copia. Ambos habían percibido el mismo aroma.

Entendía que se podían reproducir las pociones, pero en el caso de la amortentia, cada una tenía un distinto aroma. No había aromas idénticos, sólo personas _"casi"_ idénticas.

Trató de no pensar demasiado para que sus pensamientos y su estrés por intentar encontrar una explicación, no perturbaran a Hermione.

Y teniendo en mente que quizá a McGonagall le gustaría enterarse de las novedades, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta finalmente quedarse dormido.

 **N/A:** _Importantes hallazgos para los dos. Espero que pronto me comenten lo que les ha parecido y lo que les parecerá, cuando Ronald no soporte no tener noticias y decida buscarlas él mismo. Y cuando Snape le explique lo que ha sucedido a McGonagall, pasarán muchas cosas también. Besos._


	11. Toda acción tiene una reacción

Capítulo 10: Toda acción tiene una reacción

Aquella mañana se había despertado mucho más temprano de lo usual. Durante la noche no había tenido otra cosa, más que extraños sueños en los que se encontraba abrazando a su ex estudiante, aparentemente sin razón alguna.

Y maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto realidad. Aquella mañana, abrazaba el delicado cuerpo de su ex estudiante y ella parecía cómoda al respecto. Incluso, cada vez que se movía, sentía que se acomodaba más y más dentro de su abrazo, haciéndolo cada vez más apretado.

Podía sentir a la chica, en partes en las que ni siquiera esperaba llegar a tener contacto alguno.

Y para su mala suerte, separarse no parecía posible.

 _¿Por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar?_

Hermione se movía. Soltarla violentamente parecía una pésima idea en ese momento.

Se dio la vuelta en lo que pensó, sería un saludo como cualquier otro, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba bajo los brazos de su ex profesor de pociones. Se sonrojó tan violentamente, que él ni tuvo tiempo de proferir algún quejido. La sensación viajó a través de su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica de cuestiones de segundo.

\- Buenos días… - no supo si sonreír, la observó debatir al respecto. _Iba a resultar fácil adivinar lo que haría. Iba a sonreír puesto que ese sentimiento de amor hacia él, afloraría de cualquier modo._

Y sonrió, tal como esperaba. Y se sintió tan relajante como ya sabía que se sentía.

\- _Buenos días…_

\- ¿Por qué estamos abrazados, profesor? ¿Acaso hay algo más que haya olvidado?

 _El amor. Pero no creía conveniente decírselo, menos él. No después de todo lo que había hecho en ese pasado tan terrible._

 _No tenía respuesta para eso._

\- Tuvo pesadillas durante la noche y usted sabe muy bien que parece ser la única forma de detenerlo.

\- ¿De verdad? No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas. Pero creo que debo confiar en su palabra, como últimamente no recuerdo nada. Y algo en mi interior me dice que debería creer en lo que dice. Que usted no me mentiría en algo como eso.

 _¡Oh! Pero sí que había mentido…_

 _Antes. Y también ahora._

Separarse fue un momento incómodo, mirándola mientras se encontraba boca arriba y todavía sonriendo mientras la miraba con todo su peso recargado en uno de sus codos y en una de sus rodillas, consciente de que debía ponerse en pie, pero como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara de pronto paralizado y sus ojos totalmente fijos sobre el rostro de su estudiante en la cama.

 _Bendito sentimiento de amor por el que tenía que hacer maromas para ignorar. Esos terribles deseos de besarla._

" _Sólo es una sensación proyectada. Nada de lo que experimentas es real"._

\- Quizá le parezca extraño, profesor Snape, pero tengo una rara sensación.

 _No. Para nada extraño._

\- ¿Sensación, señorita Granger?

\- _Sí._ Es algo que no puedo explicar. Sé que no tiene sentido pero… - guardó silencio y se ruborizó en un par de segundos, en lo que el hombre soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor. – Es como si sintiera que _está bien_ estar así. _Como si quisiera_ quedarme así.

\- Entonces quédese.

\- _Con usted._

\- Como quiera, me sentaré en cualquier parte hasta que se le pase…

\- Aquí… ahora.

Guardó silencio mientras un nuevo sentimiento, bullía en su interior. No era el mismo calor abrasador de siempre, ese que sentía que era capaz de matarlo. Todo lo contrario, un agradable calor que le hacía sentir muy reconfortado. Y mucho más, al sentir una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- _Qué extraño, pero sin duda que quiero hacer esto… - dijo en voz baja, mientras continuaba sonriendo y delineando los prominentes huesos de su rostro, bajo su delgadez._

\- Señorita Granger…

Sus dedos se acercaban a terrenos peligrosos. Sus labios. Como si fuera ciega de repente, había comenzado a trazar la curvatura de sus labios, con suma delicadeza.

\- No recuerdo la mitad de mi vida, pero hay algo con respecto a usted que por más esfuerzo que haga, no termino de entender. Tengo extraños pensamientos mezclados. Días en los que fue muy cruel conmigo, pero es como si realmente no me importara en lo absoluto. _Y no sé por qué._

\- Podría entonces pensar en eso, mientras yo…

Pero se vio obligado a guardar silencio, al sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos. Jamás había experimentado una sensación así. Pensó que dolería por todas las emociones juntas y los lazos que él y Hermione compartían, pero no fue así. Se sentía completo otra vez o quizá era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero no quería volver atrás ahora que lo había experimentado por fin.

Ya ni siquiera era dueño de sus actos, tampoco de su cuerpo. Así como imanes, muy pronto se sintió atraído hacia sus labios y sucumbió a sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello, absorbiéndolo en un muy apretado abrazo.

 _Estaba mal, sí. ¿Quería detenerse? No_

 _Y le asustaba pensar en eso._

 _¿Cómo deshacerse de emociones tan fuertes? ¿Cómo revertir tan difícil situación? Antes de cometer un terrible error._

En eso pensaba, al momento de sentir las delicadas manos de su ex estudiante deslizándose por toda su espalda. Parecía mentira, pero el maestro del auto control había necesitado de mucho esfuerzo para volver en sí.

\- Señorita Granger… - dijo entre sus labios, suavemente. – Creo que es suficiente. – sostuvo sus manos con delicadeza, apartándola de sí con lentitud. - ¿Por qué no pensamos un poco en las cosas? Recién ayer logró recordar un poco más y lo mejor será que no nos apresuremos. Piénselo.

No quería que pensara que la rechazaba, temía a su reacción y lo que sus sentimientos podían provocar. Esos sentimientos no le pertenecían y mientras más intactos estuvieran y mejor regresaran a su dueño, más seguro se iba a sentir.

 _Aunque tenía un cierto temor de ayudarle a recordar, la razón por la cual lo odiaba._

 _No quería ni pensar en la reacción que tendría en cuanto lo supiera._

\- Lo siento… _soy una tonta…_

\- Está bien, señorita Granger.

 _Ni siquiera quería lidiar con los sentimientos de arrepentimiento, que seguro estaban por comenzar muy pronto._


	12. Toda acción tiene una reacción II

Capítulo 11: Toda acción tiene una reacción II

\- _Lo besé._

\- _La besé._

Tanto Ginny como la profesora McGonagall, miraban a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, con una expresión de perplejidad.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué cosa, Severus? ¡Cómo se te ocurre besarla!

\- ¡Fue un accidente! No puedo explicarlo, pero tuve un extraño sueño durante la noche. Sabes muy bien que no acostumbro dormir pero ahora que la señorita Granger y yo, compartimos un vínculo, me he visto en la obligación de hacerlo. Soñaba que la abrazaba y no sé exactamente la razón, pero al amanecer, el sueño se hizo realidad. Abrazaba a la señorita Granger.

Y Ginny Weasley parecía tener la misma expresión que la profesora McGonagall. Se había llevado ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse la boca y contener un gemido de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Por qué, Hermione!?

\- _No lo sé._ Es un sentimiento que a pesar de que hago todos los esfuerzos posibles por comprenderlo, sigue sin tener sentido para mí. De pronto, cuando estamos juntos, es como si así debe ser. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Vi su rostro, a pocos centímetros del mío y de pronto quise acariciarlo. Apartar esos negros y brillantes mechones de su cabello. Colocarlos tras una de sus orejas y detallar mejor sus facciones, a las que de pronto ya no soy tan indiferente. ¿Por qué crees que pase, Ginny?

\- _La verdad... –_ meditó por unos segundos, pero prefirió cambiar la dirección de la conversación. -Probablemente esté muy enfadado en este momento, ¿no lo crees?

\- _No lo sé._ Por un momento hasta me dio la impresión de que me besaba también.

La mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes de Minerva McGonagall, continuaba intentando hacerle confesar una verdad acerca de la cual quería escapar a toda costa.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste decirme algo, Severus?

\- La señorita Granger está confundida. Lo lógico es que…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es lógico y tú lo sabes perfectamente! ¿De qué se trata? Ocultar información acerca de su salud resulta tan perjudicial para ella, como para ti. ¡Podrías terminar en Azkaban!

\- _¿De verdad?..._

\- ¡Sabes de lo que hablo!

\- ¡De acuerdo, está bien! Siempre y cuando esto quede entre nosotros nada más. ¡Debes prometérmelo, Minerva!

\- Si así lo deseas, podemos realizar un juramento inquebrantable. – contestó la mujer, alzando una de sus cejas en clara expresión de burla. - ¡Habla de una buena vez!

\- La señorita Granger… - respiró un par de veces antes de decirlo y se sintió un poco tonto, hablando al respecto. – Cuando realizaba el hechizo de extracción, ciertos recuerdos salieron a la luz y de tal modo que los espacios en blanco que iban quedando en su memoria, estarían cubiertos con otros recuerdos. Quizá no significaría un salto lógico en los hechos y dejarían aún más espacios en blanco y lagunas mentales al tratar de comprender los cambios entre tiempos, pero sería más natural que simplemente dejarlos así.

\- Entiendo la teoría, Severus. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que Hermione y tú…?

\- A eso estoy tratando de llegar, si dejas de interrumpirme. – respondió el hombre con toda la calma que pudo invocar en aquel momento tan incómodo. Y no solo puesto que él y Hermione compartieran un vínculo y sus emociones pudiesen afectarla también. La mujer se cruzó de brazos frente a él, mientras inspiraba pesadamente. - Uno de esos recuerdos, al parecer reprimido en su subconsciente y seguramente motivado a algún trauma, saltó a la vista durante el proceso y fue lo que causó el accidente.

\- Por Merlín… _¿qué clase de recuerdo?_

\- _Un recuerdo en el que la señorita Granger lloraba, de pie en la torre por la que Albus cayó al morir. No podía creer que hubiese sido yo quien asesinara al director, puesto que… -_ Volvió a inspirar pesadamente e inconscientemente cerró los ojos al decirlo. – _Le decía a la señorita Weasley, que siempre me había admirado y que de alguna forma (lejos de su comprensión y de la mía, por supuesto), se había enamorado de mí. Al destruir la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenía sobre la guerra, lo único que recordaría sería esa conversación. Mientras ese amor reprimido, en cierta forma y ahora que los recuerdos no están, intenta resurgir._

\- ¡Oh Severus…! – fue lo único que dijo la mujer, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. - ¿Y qué sucederá, una vez que recuerde esa conversación con la señorita Weasley?

\- No lo sé. Pero debo romper la conexión antes de que eso pase o nuestros sentimientos podrían causar un desastre.

\- ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Tú la amas…?

\- ¿De verdad lo crees, Minerva? ¿Crees que habría pasado años y años, contemplando y adorando a una niña que fue mi estudiante? Es un poco curioso que la amortentia tenga un mismo aroma para ella y para mí, pero podría ser una simple coincidencia.

\- _¿Coincidencia, Severus? Ahora te pregunto… ¿de verdad lo crees?_

\- _¡Apenas y la conozco! ¿¡Cómo podría estar enamorado!? ¡eso es ridículo!_

Y horas después de aquella incómoda conversación, todavía continuaba pensando en ello, en su viejo sofá. ¿Cómo se atrevía, esa tonta mujer? ¡Ilógico! ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado, de la noche a la mañana?

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó a la nada, sobresaltando al pequeño elfo quien intentaba colocar la vajilla para el almuerzo sobre la mesa del comedor. – A veces creo que Minerva necesita vacaciones permanentes. ¡Sugerir semejante estupidez!

Pero y al momento de intentar ponerse en pie, sintió una incómoda puntada en uno de los costados de su cadera, el derecho para ser exactos, regresándolo de inmediato al mueble. Reprimió un pequeño quejido, mirando en dirección de la segunda planta. Apenas y podía caminar pero si así se sentía él, ni quería saber qué había sucedido con Hermione.

\- ¡Tobby, conoces el encantamiento para despejar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso! ¡Abre el pasadizo! – exclamó, dándose la vuelta para mirar al pequeño elfo, arrastrando su ahora inútil pierna y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar el comienzo de un sentimiento de desesperación al que ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

Protegerla, ponerla a salvo de todo mal.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y al entrar en la habitación, Hermione Granger se sostenía del marco de la puerta que conducía al sanitario. Se le notaba pálida y como si se encontrara mareada de repente. Arrastró su pierna derecha con largas zancadas. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, estudiándola cuidadosamente.

\- Profesor Snape… - fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar, antes de precipitarse hacia el suelo. Agradeció aún tener fuerzas para prácticamente atraparla en el aire, antes de dejar caer una de sus rodillas en el suelo y sostenerla contra su pecho. La mano con la que sostenía su costado derecho, se sintió húmeda y pudo notar que tenía un poco de sangre.

\- _Tuve un… extraño recuerdo y me resbalé. Quería entrar en la tina pero… desde que lo besé… -_ sus brillantes ojos color caramelo, hicieron contacto con los suyos tan negros como el mismo ébano. _\- ¿Qué está sucediendo… profesor Snape?_

Se las arregló para levantarse y hacer lo mismo con ella. Antes de caminar hasta la cama, echó un rápido vistazo en el baño y se dio cuenta del origen del problema. Debió golpearse con el pequeño escalón de cerámica que conducía a la tina. Estaba ligeramente más alta que el resto del baño y había un par de gotas de sangre en ella. Afortunadamente, la herida no era grave y simplemente era una ligera cortadura y seguramente, un feo moretón por la mañana.


End file.
